Pools of Scarlet Book2: Shining aqua
by ChineseKunoichi
Summary: [sequel to Prophecy of the moon]Moonflower's daughters have made it safely to RiverClan, but, there is a prophecy of a great evil to arise, and what happens...if the evil turns out to be the son they thought had died?
1. Prologue

**Ok! THE SEQUEL IS HERE! I HOPE YOU LOIKE THE TITLE! I'm baaaaaaaad at naming my stories so bear with me, anyways I hope you enjoyed the first book, I might make this a triliogy or maybe a six book series like warriors! I dunno it all depends.**

_"You're going to have to give them up Moonflower." Sorreltail remarked gently. Moonflower, a silver she-cat with gold tinges whispered a reply, "Yes Sorreltail, I know." Three prescious squealing bundles of fur lay by her belly suckling._

_Moonflower looked down at her one tom and two she-cats, "Can you ask Firestar for permission to keep my son?" Sorreltail murmured a quiet yes and padded out of the nursery. The only tom was a fiery ginger color. _

_One she-cat was a golden hue, another was a silvery-sheen that glimmered like the surface of water. "Aquakit, Goldenkit, and Emberkit..." Sorreltail came in suddenly shaking her head, "You can't keep him..."_

_Moonflower picked up Aquakit and motioned for her adopted mother to get Goldenkit. Around the fur of her kit she managed to mumble, "Grassheart...please take Emberkit." The tortosie-shell and gold she-cat nodded and gently lifted the tom off the ground._

_000_

_Moonflower called out near a lake, "Sunstar!" A pale ginger tom splashed by taking a glance at his mate's two kits, "You're sure about this?" Moonflower lay the two bundles of fur on the ground, "Take them, Aquakit, Goldenkit and Emberkit."_

_Sunstar mewed a soft "Okay..." Then he grasped each kit by the scruff of their neck all at once. He paddled away while Moonflower watched her kits a bit uneasily until they reached the other side safely, "Take care of them!"_

_Moonflower yowled out. Sunstar was a bit startled by the sudden call, his feetpaw slipped from the muddy marsh ground, and he tumbled backwards into the water with a certain flame colored kit plunging into the water._

_"Emberkit!" Moonflower wailed. Sunstar dropped the other two onto safe land and dove underneath the surface looking for his only son. He spied the rusty colored pelt soon enough and swam deeper down to get it._

_Moonflower stared in horror as her mate waded to ThunderClan territory with a shivering kits hanging from his jaws, "I think he's gone to--to StarClan..." Sunstar gave her a look of sympathy and comforted her as she greived for her only son._

_Moonflower choked on her words slightly, "Go take care of the rest of our children, please find a queen that is willing to take care of them..." Sunstar nodded and rasped his tongue over her ear, "I will." He swam back to his territory, sending glances backwards once in a while._

_000_

_"Please take care of them Snowstorm." The white queen murmured a yes, she couldn't refuse a request from her leader, "I will Sunstar, but what shall I tell these kits? That you are the father? Or that Blazingdew, my mate, is their father?"_

_Sunstar looked up at the sky thinking then he mewed, "It's best to tell them Blazingdew is their father, besides...he's a golden color just like one of the kits, it'll help more." Snowstorm nodded and huddled the two squealing kits closer to her belly._

_"I shall take care of them, what are their names?" Sunstar smiled, "Aquakit and Goldenkit, such beaitful names..." The RiverClan leader let out a brief dreamy sigh then wandered back to his den, all the while thinking and hoping._

_He had heard a certain story, about the old leader of ThunderClan and the killed deputy of RiverClan, Oakheart and Bluestar. The kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, didn't know their true mother until later, and could hardly face the fact._

_Sunstar shuddered, he hoped Aquakit and Goldenkit would turn out fine and accept their parent's affair. His mind wandered to the thought of Emberkit...was he crazy, or was Emberkit still alive? He had no clue, but something told him there would be destiny for his kits...and he meant three._

**Well yeah since its the prologue its shorter hey thanks for supporting me! I nearly gave up and deleted my story...thanks to all who reviewed there is now a sequel! R and r!**


	2. Chapter 1: Flying snake and dogbreath

**OK! HOPED YOU LIKE DA PROLOGUE! Now going to the real story, well I was bored so...what the hey? The next one'll be allegiances cuz it will be very important since I am adding new characters and stuff but it's only for RiverClan.**

"Aquakit!" The little silvery-gray she-cat perked up her ears, "Yes mother?" A pure white queen padded out of the nursery and into the middle of camp where her two kits lay rolling about all messy with mud and water.

"You two are going to be apprentices today, and now you've gotten yourself all dirty! March to the nursery now." Aquakit mumbled somthing inaudible and Goldenkit pranced around and around batting her tailtip.

Snowstorm let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. She started brushing off the clods of dirt and mud off of them when she heard the usual call, "Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather around the Fallen Tree for a Clan meeting!"

Aquakit and Goldenkit tumbled away from their mothers paw and landed right next to the roots of the fallen willow tree. "Aquakit come up here." She raised her head up proudly and high-stepped to her leader.

"Aquakit, before you have become a warrior you will be known as Aquapaw, Darkshadow, you are ready for an apprentice, I expect you to pass down your strength and bravery to this young apprentice."

Aquapaw was so happy she crashed her nose into his with a loud thumping noise. Darkshadow murmured gently, "Careful now..." "Goldenkit, come up here." Goldenkit scrambled upwards with full excitement.

"Goldenkit, before you have become a warrior, you will be known as Goldenpaw, Blackstripe, you are ready for an apprentice, and I expect you to pass down your loyalty and hunting skills to this young apprentice."

Goldenpaw suddenly became shy and timidly touched noses with him. Aquapaw purred with amusement, Darkshadow and Blackstripe were both brothers and only litter of Forestfur, just like with Snowstorm and them.

There were alot of kits becoming apprentices today, and Aquapaw watched all of their ceremonies with intrest. Aquapaw got up from her sitting position since the ceremony was now over. She went to the apprentices den curiously.

Then she mewed with delight to her friends, "Spottedpaw! Rainpaw! Isn't it so cool?" Rainpaw, silver-gray she-cat purred, "Yep! It sure is, too bad...I have to sleep with Creampearl in the medicine cat's den..."

Aquapaw reminded herself that Rainpaw had decided to become a medicine cat apprentice, "But...I bet that place is better then this!" Spottedpaw called out trying to cheer up her friend. Rainpaw nodded teasingly,

"It might be so awesome, you guys'll wanna become a medicine cat too!" Aquapaw giggled and played along, "Ooh...maybe so!" Goldenpaw padded from nowhere and purred, "I'm getting the nest where the sun shines!"

Goldenpaw raced to a nest that collected the sun's glow, "Ha-ha! I got it before you guys." Spottedpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "Then I'll get the nest with spots!" Rainpaw chuckled staring at her,

"There is no nest with spots." Aquapaw settled down and yawned, "It's so comfortable I could fall asleep right away..." The others agreed and plopped themselves into their own moss nests and started to chat until it was night.

000

Aquapaw grumpily looked up at the morning sky, Darkshadow was prodding her in the side and muttering to her, "Come, we have to hunt." She stumbled up sleepily and trailed after him blinking once or twice.

Darkshadow stopped right next to a river, "Do you smell that?" Aquapaw sniffed the air and instantly withdrew back, "Eew! It smells..." Her mentor let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, "That 'smell' is ShadowClan."

Aquapaw cocked her head to the side and simply said, "They stink badly." Darkshadow sighed and brought her to a lake, "Let's swim to know more." She obeyed reluctantly and dabbed a forepaw into the water.

Then Aquapaw plunged into the lake, splashing Darkshadow with chilly water. Darkshadow said not a word, just slipped in graciously, "Go there." She paddled forward to land and was about to hop there when he stopped her.

"Smell that? That's ThunderClan, do not go there alright?" Aquapaw mumbled with embarresmant, "Oops...yes Darkshadow." They swam to a place where the lake went thinner, "The left side of the river is WindClan's."

Aquapaw let her jaws hang open to drink up the scent and meowed, "They smell better then ShadowClan." Darkshadow chuckled lightly, "Now that you know about Clan scent, we will learn prey scent."

000

Aquapaw bounced up and down, "I caught a snake!" Darkshadow poked his head from the back of a fern, "You caught a snake?" She bobbed her head up and down and called out excitedly, "Come see!"

Darkshadow couldn't believe his eyes. A new apprentice had caught a snake...and that big too!" Aquapaw sniffed it, "Is it edible?" He nodded, "Some are, and some aren't but how did you catch the humongous snake?"

Aquapaw shrugged, "It flew over, and I caught it with my paws and killed it." Darkshadow raised an eye brow.(An: if cats do have eye brows!)"It flew? Snakes can't fly..." She grinned widely, "This one did!"

Darkshadow mumbled something, then asked Aquapaw a few questions, "From which direction?" She pointed a paw at the sky, "From there!" "I meant...what side." She pondered a moment, then pointed to WindClan.

Aquapaw followed Darkshadow as he padded to the river that seperated RiverClan from WindClan. There was a handsome flame-colored tom glancing into the distance, "Excuse me..." Her mentor interrupted.

The tom shifted his gaze towards them, as he realized who they were he let out a snarl, "What are you doing here!?" Aquapaw stepped up boldly, "A snake flew from your territory to ours." "Is it WindClan's fault?"

Darkshadow silenced Aquapaw and took over, "That's not what we meant, we were wondering if you would like it back as prey." The flaming ginger tom growled unconvinced, "Are you trying to posion us?" Aquapaw protested,

"We were just trying to help mouse-brain!"

"Fox-dung!"

"Stupid furball!"

"Kit!"

"I am not a kit I am an apprentice!"

"Well so am I and does that matter?"

"Why you...you Dog--"

"Stop it!" Darkshadow yowled out, "You two are acting like kits! When clearly you are both much older then that." Then he looked down at his own apprentice, "Say sorry." She muttered softly but loud enough for him to hear,

"Sorry...Dog-breath." Darkshadow sighed as fighting broke out again, "Dog-breath!? My name is Blazepaw!" "I think you just swallowed too much coal Blazepaw, and don't say a word, we're leaving!"

Aquapaw spun around and marched straight towards camp with a dark mood. Darkshadow rolled his eyes, "You really have to stop getting yourself into trouble, what are you going to tell Sunstar?"

"I'll tell him this: A stupid furball got in our way!" Aquapaw mewed a bit too loud. Darkshadow glanced at his brother who was approaching them, "Blackstripe, how was your apprentice?" They began talking nonstop.

Aquapaw escaped them and with a jubilee shout she bolted back to the apprentices den with her friends and sister watching her curiously. "Are you ok?" Spottedpaw asked. "Never felt better." She panted out in a reply.

**WELL THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE ALLEGIANCES IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! Well if you ever get confused about the characters you can look at that, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Love and the Dream

**VERY IMPORTANT: Ppl please read a drop of sunshine, that's my friend's story and we decided to make it a tagteam after chapter 2, I wrote chapter 3 yesterday, please read and review! Hardly anyone reviewed to it.**

Aquapaw let out a tremendous yawn. She got up from her nest sleepily strecthing. Her nose sniffed the crisp, fresh morning air and she heard the birds tweeting a beautiful song. Darkshadow nearly instantly called her name.

Aquapaw reluctantly went with him to learn fighting. Both padded deeper into the forest, and Darkshadow taught her the easiest move he could think of. "When someone jumps at you, duck underneath and claw their belly."

Aquapaw couldn't help but let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "Their belly? What for?" Darkshadow simply mewed, "It is the most vulnerable part of them, now you try, but we are not really going to hurt eachother."

Aquapaw nodded and waited for it. Darkshadow was about to pounce on her when she smoothly ducked underneath him and pretended to rake her claws down his belly. "Did I do it?" She asked waiting.

"Yes, now, keep practicing until the afternoon, you must master it!" Aquapaw and Darkshadow repeated it over and over again. He also taught her how to avoid getting hurt when he was the one to duck.

Finally, they had finished, and Aquapaw proudly walked away, tail swishing high in the air. She went to the fresh-kill pile and got a plump squirrel and began nibbling here and there, watching for her friends.

Goldenpaw tumbled out of nowhere squealing at the top of her lungs, "Try and catch me!" She ran around Rippedpaw who was swinging his head around, trying to stop the 'annoying pest' that was buzzing around him.

Aquapaw watched in amusement as Rippedpaw knocked Goldenpaw down and announced with triump ringing in his voice, "Caught you!" The two of them blushed when they noticed how close they were to eachother.

"S-sorry..." Rippedpaw mumbled. Aquapaw grinned, _"They look so cute together!" _Then her mind wanderd farther off, Blazepaw, there was something about him she recognized, they fought like a brother and sister, which was odd.

But then...brother and sister in a different Clan? Aquapaw shook her head, "Nah, that can't be possible." With that though pushed out of her mind, she curled up into a ball, and drifted into the icy fingers of slumber.

000

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pey gather around the Fallen Tree for a Clan meeting!" Aquapaw leaped to her paws startled, with moss clinging to her fur. She shook her pelt clean and padded to the Ledge.

"I have chosen the cats to go to the Gathering, Foxcunning, Creampearl, Minnowscale..." And the list went on until he stopped at this name, "And Aquapaw. All who heard their name called, follow me!"

Aquapaw excitedly bolted after her Clan leader to the lake, she plunged into the water and paddled towards the island, "Ahem." Looking back, she saw Sunstar behind her, blushing, she let him go infront of her.

Aquapaw watched Sunstar dipped his head in a small thank-you and swim over ahead with a gling of amusement and pride in his amber eyes. Confused, she kicked herself stongly through the star-shone lake.

000

Aquapaw swung her head around, she was already in the Gathering place, but she didn't know what to do now. She spied a familiar flame-colored coat and she padded towards it, "Blazepaw?" The apprentice swung around.

"Oh, it's you, fox-dung." Aquapaw growled and another fight broke out. She stuck her tongue out at him, and both burst out laughing like they were siblings having a play-fight. A snowy white tom padded towards them.

"Fighting with my brother?" He asked. Aquapaw giggled and stumbled to her paws, "Yeah...but whats wierd is...I feel like I know him." The white tom's beautiful jade eyes widend in slight surprise and quickly became normal.

Aquapaw couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He blushed mumbling something nearly inadubile, "Her voice is like a summer breeze rippling over the surface of the water..." But then aloud he mewed,

"My name is Stormingpaw." Aquapaw smiled, "And my name's Aquapaw." The moonlight caught Stormingpaw's fur and made his pelt shine. His fur glowed like soft snow and the light twinkled his eyes like stars.

Now it was Aquapaw's turn to blush, immediatley a voice rang out, "Cats of all Clans! Welcome again to the Gathering, Sunstar would you like to go first?" Then, Sunstar stepped up and bellowed politley,

"Thank you Firestar, we have a couple new apprentices, Aquapaw, Goldenpaw, Rippedpaw, Clawpaw, Spottedpaw, and Rainpaw. Rainpaw has decided to take after her sister, Willowtears in the way of a medicine cat."

Murmurs of delight chorused throughout the crowd. Aquapaw listened quietly to the leaders, but she couldn't help sending back glances towards Stormingpaw. Althought he wasn't sitting in the moonlight, his pelt glimmered brilliantly.

Finally the Gathering was over. Aquapaw gazed at Stormingpaw for a moment. He pretended not to know, but he did, and he felt a warm, tingly sensation that he had never felt before. Nearby a silver she-cat with gold tinges watched the two.

Pressing her muzzle against a pale ginger tom, she murmured gently and solemnly, "Why did our daughter have to make the same mistake? She won't know the pain until later...but still..." The tom rasped his tongue over her ear,

"I don't know, if they really love eachother, there will be nothing to stop them." The she-cat let out a deep purr, "Just like us...Sunstar, you better go back to your Clan now." "I suppose so, good-bye Moonflower."

Aquapaw had over heard a little bit, and wondered-as she went back to her Clan-who was the 'daughter' they were speaking of, surely, Sunstar didn't have an affair with a cat name Moonflower...did he?

Aquapaw shook her head to clear her mind, _"No matter, I should not get into other's privacy, especially my leader's!" _She followed the crowd of RiverClan cats back to camp still thinking of a certain, handsome, young, and white tom.

000

_Aquapaw blinked her eyes open, "Morning already?" She asked herself, looking around. Surely this was a dream, she was floating through a night sky with stars around her, feeling as if she could just grab one instantly._

_"I am Spottedleaf, of StarClan, young Aquapaw." Aquapaw spun around, only to be met by a sweet-smelling scent and a beautiful tortoise-shell she-cat, "There's an important message I have for you, listen carefully:_

_Another evil shall arise_

_The sparks of Blazing Ember_

_Will follow the steps of the Tiger and Hawk_

_But will be even greater then them_

_The Blizzard of the Wind_

_And the Moon of the River_

_Must join together to defeat him_

_And Once again restore peace to the forest_

_But in the process, lives will fall and so will blood."_

**SORRY FOR THE LOONG WAIT ON CHAPTER 2! And remember, read: A drop of Sunshine, made by Sunnyheaven4, she actually just send out chapter 4, lol! I'll be working on chapter 5. R AND R!**


	4. Chapter 3: All truths revealed

**YAY! Lol, thanks Dancer of the Wind, for supporting my friend and um...advertising...hope you're still reviewing for my story! -bites fingernails nervously- Allegiances is messed up, there's a Clawpaw, and Creampearl is no longer a medicine cat! Willowtears/kit, is!**

"AAH!" Aquapaw screamed shooting straight up from her nest. Her tail was fluffed out and her fur stood on end with claws unsheathed. She glanced at her surroundings, only to meet the puzzled amber eyes of Goldenpaw.

Aquapaw heaved a long heavy sigh and curled up back into her nest. It was such a strange dream...and who was Moon and Blizzard? Nothing was making any sense to her right now.

"Patrol--" "AAH!" The same action was repeated, only Aquapaw met her mentor: Darkshadow. "Um...right, ok, uh, um, coming!" She mewed randomly. Darkshadow chuckled,

"Early cat catches the prey, it's time to go on the Dawn Patrol, we have to renew our scent markings along the border of WindClan and hunt you know, come on everyone's waiting."

000

Aquapaw sniffed some horsetail and mumbled picking them gently, "Willowtears could use this!" Darkshadow smiled, "Good job, but I suppose you can't hunt because your mouth's full."

Aquapaw shuffled her paws, "Oopsie." A glint of amusement shone in his blue eyes, "It's okay, next time remember to pick it last." She nodded and carefully dropped the plant on the floor.

Aquapaw padded after the patrol as they went to the border of WindClan to renew their scent markings. "Aquapaw?" A soft voice hissed from the shadows. She flicked her tail to let the cat know she heard.

"Aren't you coming?" Darkshadow asked behind his shoulder as the rest of the patrol headed back to camp, "Um, I'll pick more horsetail for Willowtears, then I'll come back!"

Darkshadow shrugged and left. "Come out whoever you are!" Aquapaw yowled aloud curiously. "Shh!" Stormingpaw emerged from the shadows a single bush at cast over him, "Not so loud!"

Aquapaw blushed as she saw who it was, "Oh-oh St-stormingpaw, h-how are y-you? And-d wh-what a-are you d-doing here?" She stuttered out. He flatened his ears nervously and looked down at his paws.

Aquapaw muzzle touched his fur, "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Stormingpaw shook his head flustered at her actions, "No, nothing is, I just, scented you and I thought..."

"I understand." Aquapaw interrupted, "You thought we were invading?" Storming bobbed his head up and down, "Yeah! Something like that." "Then...if you have nothing else to say I gotta go get some horsetail."

Aquapaw meowed, walking away. "W-wait!" Stormingpaw stopped her in her tracks. She turned around, "Yes?" He blushed and murmured out half of him hoping she didn't hear and the other half wishing desperatley,

"I...l-l-love...you." Aquapaw's eyes widend in shock, "I don't know what to say..." Stormingpaw blushed and backed away, "I didn't mean to say that!" He called out anxiously.

Aquapaw purred gently, "I guess...no...I know I return my feelings for you." Stormingpaw purred back, glad she had not rejected him even though they were from totally different Clans.

Aquapaw brushed her fur against his, "We're going to have to keep with secret though, but I have to go, Darkshadow will be wondering where I am!" Stormingpaw gazed after her as she trudged away.

000

"It took that long to get that little?" Darkshadow asked poking the small amount of plants in-front of him, eyeing his apprentice with slight suspicion. Aquapaw nodded and looked down at her paws.

"I tried to get some more herbs but I couldn't find much except those." Aquapaw knew New Leaf was coming, so it was a perfect excuse since there might've been a short stock of herbs.

"I see..." Darkshadow mumbled, but then his voice changed, "Well, not much difference, we must train but it'll be shorter, because you came in a bit late." He warned.

000

Rainpaw gazed at the brown tom that had come to pick up some herbs. Clawpaw to be exact, he was helping for today since his mentor, Creampearl was a bit busy today.

Rainpaw let out a weary sigh as the apprentice padded away to the elder's den with some leaves stuffed into his mouth. Willowtears glanced at her own apprentice for a minute then mewed,

"Rainpaw...you're not falling for him...are you?" Rainpaw snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh! Uh...no no! Nothing like that!" Willowtears shrugged and nudged her gently, "Bring these to Foxcunning."

She wasn't falling in love was she? When she would be a medicine cat?

000

Aquapaw tiredly dragged herself to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a rabbit. She was so tired! Darkshadow had made her train harder since she supposedly 'fooled around'.

Aquapaw chewed slowly to savour the warm juice that seeped onto her tongue, it was boring now, all she did was train and eat, hunt and sleep, nothing, and she repeated, nothing interesting would occur.

Aquapaw yawned and snuggled inside her most nest, curling up so that her nose touched her tailtip. Suddenly, her rest was disturbed by a pale ginger tom, who looked down at her with amber eyes.

Aquapaw scrambled to her paws as she realized who it was, "Sunstar!" Sunstar purred in amusement, "It's alright, I won't bite you, I just...need to tell you something, you and Goldenpaw, she's already in my den."

Aquapaw obediently padded after Sunstar, all the while wondering why he needed to talk to them, not any of the other apprentices. Goldenpaw was silent as she saw her leader come in.

The sisters were desperatley pondering. Aquapaw sat down awkwardly and gazed at Sunstar. Sunstar cleared his throat and began, "There's something important, something I think is time for you to know."

Aquapaw kneaded the ground with her paws impatiently. "That you two...are my kits...my kits and Moonflower's." Goldenpaw jerked her head up in surprsie. "Snowstorm and Blazingdew, what about them?"

Sunstar mewed softly hoping everything would go smoothly, "They took care of you as their own, ever since her only kit died." Aquapaw didn't know what to say, but finally she managed to murmur,

"Moonflower...she is from ThunderClan, the chosen one, am I right?" Sunstar nodded and gently replied, "We fell in love, and defeated the evil Hawkstar together, she bore you two, and had to give you up as punsihment."

Aquapaw glanced at her paws, "You mean, everyone know's but us?" "Yes, I was trying to find the right time to tell you, but there's something else, something else." Sunstar whispered.

Aquapaw and Goldenpaw looked at eachother as Sunstar paused to catch a breath, "There was a third kit, Emberkit, who fell into the lake, but, he is living now, in WindClan."

000

"You were found near WindClan territory, and we took you in, as our own. I feel this is the right time to tell you." Blazepaw couldn't help but blurt out at his leader,

"Then how did you find me in WindClan?" Onestar flinched nearly un-noticable, "You were buried in ThunderClan's side of the river, and Crowfeather dug you up, still living."

Blazepaw went back to his seat and mumbled, "Sorry Onestar...But how do you know all this?" "Crowfeather was there on the border for an unknown reason, and saw a bundle of fur. He decided to dig and see."

000

"Onestar announced Crowfeather had found a flame-colored kit. I told Moonflower how I thought he was Emberkit, but she did not think it would be possible. I found evidence though..."

Aquapaw was as stiff as a board, sitting there rigid in shock. "Darkshadow did report how strange it was that you and Blazepaw at the Gathering were having fun like siblings should, this is the evidence."

Goldenpaw then asked bluntly, "Does WindClan or ShadowClan know any affair between you and um...Moon-uh-flower?" Sunstar shook his head, "Thankfully not, but this is just what I needed to tell you, you can go sleep now."

Aquapaw took his dismisal signal and wandered back to her nest with a wierd feeling pricking at her paws, _"All this time, just like Mistyfoot and Stonefur, would one of us die? Like Stonefur?"_

_"No don't be thinking such things...They were under the cruel rule of, oh I forgot just stop worrying Aquapaw!" _With that supposedly settled, she fell into a restless sleep.

**DUN DUN DUN! Well, it was sorta obvious Blazepaw was Emberkit/paw. Sorry I'm in a writer's block right now, I'LL STILL TRY TO UPDATE! I PROMISE! It'll just take slower for each chapter to come. Now which do you like better:**

**Rippedsnow or Rippedflames? Raincloud, or Rainstorm? I need suggestions for Clawpaw and Spottedpaw's warrior name.**


	5. Chapter 4: Five kits full of trouble

**GRR! Sorry I'm upset now, I just wrote alot and accidently the page went back! And I didn't save it! GRRRR! Well, ENJOY! (I'm not, since I'm re-writing it...grumble grumble)**

Aquapaw's head lay on her paws, she heard the crystal rain droplets splash onto the puddle in-front of her with a emlodic sound. She dabbed a paw in and licked it up.

It tingled Aquapaw's fur. Aquapaw lapped up more drops of cool rain and felt soothed by the icy chill that made her shiver slightly, it pricked her paws too. Then she fell into immediate sleep.

000

_"Spottedleaf what do you have to tell me now." Aquapaw mumbled cocking her head to the side. Spottedleaf let out a mrrow of laughter, "The water is just like the Moonpool's."_

_"Oh." Aquapaw mewed embarresed, "So I came here by my own way?" Spottedleaf nodded, "No matter, we did have something to tell you, because Onestar told the truth to Emberpaw..." _

_"Emberpaw wants some sort of revenge on WindClan, but the ambition he didn't know he had within him will be released on the other Clans, so watch out, he will endanger the forest."_

_"Thank goodness not a confusing prophecy, but why does he feel that way?" Aquapaw asked. "Even StarClan does not know, his emotions are puzzling, but we can see the future."_

000

Aquapaw awoke from slumber with Spottedleaf calling out from the entrance of the den, "Your turn to hunt! I found a dry place for the fresh-kill to be hidden, under a thick fern, can't miss it!"

Without another word, Aquapaw padded out and was instantly splattered with rain. She had to hurry or would be totally soaked. She pounced on some mice and voles that were fleeing for shelter.

It wasn't enough though. Aquapaw brought them underneath a tree and buried the prey. She was underneath a leaf the width of a river, it kept her from getting wet...and that gave her and idea...

Aquapaw snatched the leaf with much effort, tugging and struggling to get the stubborn leaf off. She heard a snap and hoisted it onto her back, although it was huge, she could see still.

Aquapaw hunted more, but she found it hard to catch prey with the dripping semi-heavy leaf. Giving up trying to catch more, she brought the only rabbits she had caught under the short tree with big leaves.

Aquapaw decided to venture since she was pretty much dry, her paws led her automatically to the border with WindClan. "Well now what?" She asked aloud, then a snowy-gray coat appeared.

"Aquapaw?" Aquapaw's gaze turned to two leaf green eyes. "Stormingpaw?" "Actually it's Stormingblizzard now, I became a warrior in the rain..." He rolled his eyes.

Aquapaw giggled, "Nice to hear." Stormingblizard's eyes trailed to the leaf, "Why do you have a bulgous thing hanging on your back?" She blushed and shuffled her paws, "I needed to keep dry."

Stormingblizzard laughed, "Using a leaf like that?" "It's not as heavy as it looks--" Their conversation was interrupted by a kit-like screech, "Purekit!"

Aquapaw whirled around so abruptly she nearly stumbled over her own paws. Her suspicions were confirmed. Kits, four to be exact, where staring with wide, innocent eyes at the lake before them.

Stormingblizzard stared in shock and pelted towards ThunderClan territory, not even thinking, "What are you five doing here!?" He demanded, glaring at them with pity and anger.

The four tiny kits cowered together and finally one let out a mew, "P-purekit f-fell!" Aquapaw sighed and plunged herself not-so-gracefully into the water with water shooting everywhere.

Aquapaw dove beneath the surface and swam down, seeing a white bundle of fur rose her hopes. She forced herself downwards and grasped the choking kit with her teeth, all the while swallowing water.

Aquapaw struggled upwards, by the time she placed the kit on land her lungs felt like water containers. She coughed and spluttered, nudging them over to Stormingblizzard.

"I've never seen them before." Aquapaw panted tiredly, gazing up at him with a puzzled expression. Stormingblizzard cuffed all five of their's ear. "They're my younger siblings, but they get into alot of trouble!"

Aquapaw collapsed on the floor gasping for breath. Her head spinned from lack of air and she felt up in the clouds. Her vision blurred, but she heard a frantic voice, "Aquapaw! Aquapaw!"

000

"Aquapaw?" A gentle voice murmured. It was Stormingblizzard. "How do you know her?" Willowtears asked, and Rainpaw agreed, both hoping to get an answer to their question.

"We met at the Gathering." He gingerly mewed. Aquapaw scrambled to her feet, "Thanks! I feel better..." Then she glanced at the five sorry-looking kits that sat there before her.

"Why did you go to RiverClan?" Aquapaw softly asked. "B-blazeflames t-told us if-f w-we at-tacked R-riverC-clan we w-would b-become w-warriors and h-heros." Purekit stuttered from cold and shame.

"Who's Blazeflames?" Aquapaw questioned looking at Stormingblizzard, "Uh, Blazepaw..." He averted his eyes down to the kits, "When we go home you're gonna have to explain to mommy okay?"

"Okay..." The five chorused. Willowtears watch the six WindClan cats leave in amusement, "So he saw them and he couldn't swim so you went in? And you just happened to be there?"

Aquapaw bobbed her head up and down, all the while thinking of an excuse, "I was hunting!" "In the rain? That far?" Willowtears asked. "I had a leaf to keep me dry, and I wanted to see if-if better prey lived there."

Aquapaw's brain worked out. Rainpaw shrugged, "Sounds like she's telling the truth you know." Willowtears nodded, "I do suppose she is, but you'll have explaining to do to Darkshadow and Sunstar."

Aquapaw sighed and padded away to the warrior's den. Right away two voices met her, "Aquapaw!" Snowstorm and Darkshadow barked out, "You're going to explain."

Snowstorm orderd in a motherly way. Aquapaw shuffled her paws on the ground, "Yes mother, I also need to tell Sunstar, you guys can come so I don't have to explain twice."

Aquapaw awkwardly waddled to her leader's den with the demanding and protecting gaze of her mentor and her mother. "Explain." Sunstar commanded, Aquapaw then started to say everything...everything that is...

Except for her relationship with Stormingblizzard.

**Already Blazepaw/flames is doing something mean! He has sorta gone insane actually. So how do you like the name Stormingblizzard? I still need help for Rippedpaw's name, Clawpaw, Rainpaw, and Spottedpaw's warrior names are taken.**

**Rippedsnow or Rippedflames? YOU MUST TELL ME WHICH YOU LIKE BETTER!**


	6. ALLEGIANCES REDO AND NOTE!

**ALLEGIANCE(only for RiverClan):**

Leader

Sunstar-pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Deputy 

Badgerstrength-white tom with black stripes(like a badger)hazel eyes

Medicine cat

Willowtears-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

Warriors

Minnowscale-black tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**

Pebblepelt-light gray tom with green eyes

Blazingdew-golden tom with white flecks, hazel eyes

Forestfur-brown and gray she-cat, green eyes

**Apprentice, Rippedpaw**

Darkshadow-black and gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Aquapaw**

Snowstorm-flawless white she-cat, blue eyes

Creampearl-pearl white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Clawpaw**

Blackstripe-gray tom with black stripes, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw**

Queens

Foxtail-flame-colored she-cat with a white tailtip, green eyes(mate: Badgerstrength)

Kits

Flamingkit-flame-colored she-cat

Shadekit-complete black tom

Elders

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes(they don't say eye color so I invented the elders)

Stonestream-gray tom with green eyes

Blackclaw-smoky black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Aquapaw-silvery sheen colored she-cat, ice-blue eyes(mother: Snowstorm)

Goldenpaw-golden ginger she-cat, amber eyes(mother: Snowstorm)

Rainpaw-silver and gray she-cat, hazel eyes(Willowtear's younger sister)

Rippedpaw-white tom with flame colored stripe running from the forehead to the tailtip, brown eyes(mother: Foxcunning)

Spottedpaw-calico she-cat with hazel eyes(mother: Foxcunning)

Clawpaw-Light brown tabby tom with unusually long claws, green eyes(mother and father died)

**Important: Creampearl is now a warrior and Willowtears is now the medicine cat, also, some cats that are mentioned in the Allegiances for Twilight are gone, you know, they don't exsist in my story, I found it hard to fit so many characters including my own, but as you can see, Minnowkit, Pebblekit are now warriors, Swallowtail, Stonestream, and Blackclaw are now elders. But Voletooth, Beechpaw, and Ripplepaw are not mentioned**


	7. Chapter 5: The broken heart

**SORRY! No one is reviewing for: a drop of sunshine, my friends story, well, actually a tagteam with me. I just sent chapter 11 of that tagteam. Her penname: sunnyheaven4. Now there's Stormingblizzards POV in some chapter ok? He is actually important...**

"Eew..." Aquapaw wrinkled her nose holding up a piece of moss, she was tending to the elders as punishment. "My bones ache." Stonestream complained as she applied mouse bile onto a tick.

"Hold on." Aquapaw finished and went to Swallowtail, she did the same and started cleaning out their bedding. When she came back with new moss, she found the two elders gossiping.

Aquapaw started arranging the moss while listening to their excited chattering and random ideas and such, she sighed wearily, it was going to be a long day, a very long day...

000

Stormingblizzard boredly looked at Blossomfeather-a beautiful she-cat-who was trying to get his attention. He rolled onto his back and basked in the sun, waiting for the afternoon to go out hunting where he'd meet Aquapaw.

Aquapaw. That word was like music to his ears. That cat like the light of his life. The voice like aqua or water, the melodic sounds of it. Her fur that shined like the crystal rivers...the way--

"Are you listening!?" Blossomfeather snapped. Stormingblizzard mumbled a yes. Then the she-cat went on talking. He closed his eyes and thought of nothing. It would be a very long day...

000

Aquapaw paddled around and around in the water, "Stupid stupid stupid mouse bile!" She felt like puking at the foul-smelling liquid that made her fur stink badly.

Goldenpaw followed her circles, she wasn't mocking her sister, she had tend to the elders too, luckily it was only for a short time while Aquapaw had to take care of them again, atleast it was later.

Aquapaw struggled out shaking her pelt, "Mouse bile!" She spat out that word with distaste. Then she sighed and lay on the ground with the warm sun tingling her fur. It was so welcoming.

Goldenpaw bounced out and threw herself on the ground, rolling around as the heat of the sun splashed on her golden pelt. It was amusing how much she loved the sun and how much her sister loved water.

Aquapaw decided to swim more so she plunged in a bit more graceful then before but still spraying Goldenpaw with water. Goldenpaw got up a bit angry that someone had disturbed her sun-batheing.

Then she walked away, muttering. Aquapaw giggled at her odd behaviour. She sighed and drifted through the lake with the water filling her fur with a slight chill that made her feel so peaceful as it cooled her senses.

Aquapaw heard a rustle and scrambled out a lot less elegant then the way she got in. She padded towards WindClan and watched as a light creamy gray pelt appeared.

Aquapaw purred into Stormingblizzard's fur she nuzzled him warmly and sighed, drinking in his comforting scent. "You smell like mouse bile." He notified flatly, looking at her trying not to back away.

Aquapaw cuffed his ear jokingly replying, "I had to care for the elders a bit longer then usual because of...two days ago...Sunstar didn't let me do it yesterday since it was still raining."

Aquapaw then brushed her muzzle through his silky fur, Stormingblizzard purred in a reply and gazed at her with love. The young couple sat there, pelts pressing against eachother and tails twined together.

"Stormingblizzard!?" Aquapaw whirled around in surprise and shock. A white she-cat stood there looking at the two, then she sent a dirty glare at her. "What are you doing with _my_ mate!?"

"Excuse me?" Aquapaw snarled, "You two are mates?" "Well...I am pregnant!" Stormingblizzard glared, "What!? Since when did that happen Blossomfeather!? I don't even like you as a friend!"

Aquapaw did not hear what he said, the words Blossomfeather had spoken rang in her mind. She choked back tears that were swelling in her eyes, "F-fine! Y-you c-can have h-him!"

Aquapaw then bolted away sending Stormingblizzard a glare, _"How could he do that to me!" _Her heart felt torn into two. But then, her heart mend and harden at the same time. _"If they like eachother then FINE!"_

_"See if I care!" _But she did. Aquapaw pushed past her sister coldly and entered camp. But Goldenpaw could tell by the way she smelled, mouse bile mixed with WindClan, she hoped no one would notice her scent...

000

Stormingblizzard gaped widely, "What in the world did you just do!?" Blossomfeather looked proud of herself, "I chased that piece of fox-dung away!" "You lied! You aren't pregnant!"

"But I chased her away!" "I loved her, and you just made her hate me." "Well! If you won't like me i'll just have to tell the Clan! Oh...what'll Onestar and Blazeflames think?"

"Go then! See if I care. If they push me out of the Clan I get to be with Aquapaw!" Blossomfeather was furious, she bolted away angrily, but she double thought about her desicion and did not tell the Clan.

Stormingblizzard's secret was safe.

000

Aquapaw sighed, no one would replace Stormingblizzard, but then here, she found herself, sharing prey with Clawpaw who had actually offered, of course she didn't exactly want to...but she accepted to be polite.

000

Nearby, Rainpaw felt a pang of fury as hurtful as if a badger had bit her. She couldn't help but stare at the two cats in the apprentices den, the solemn figure of Aquapaw and the handsome shadow of Clawpaw.

000

"Can...can I ask you something?"Aquapaw turned her attention to Clawpaw, "Yes?" He glanced at the ground and blushed. Surely...he didn't like her did her did he?

"I'm falling in love with..." Clawpaw checked to see if anyone else was there, "...Rainpaw...but she's a medicine cat apprentice! I can't just...tell her I mean...StarClan and Willowtears--"

"Why don't you just try?" Aquapaw grinned with relief and amusement, "I can't! What if she doesn't like me back and its against the warrior code!" "Try." Clawpaw reluctantly picked himself up and muttered,

"I hope you know what you've just made me do..." Aquapaw watched him leave. She heaved a long sigh and laid her head on her paws, she just couldn't help but think of Stormingblizzard.

He was so handsome! The way the light played with his pelt, making it look like soft snow...his comforting scent...the way his green eyes gazed at her when he felt love...the words he said alone could make her happy...

She just couldn't bear it.

**STUPID BLOSSOMFEATHER RUINED THEIR LOVE! Well actually I planned it myself so I guess I'm just blaming me! Anyways, I've got all the apprentices name now. Dancer of the Wind, I am using your Clawpaw and Spottedpaw suggestion, except I'm changing Spottedpaw's slightly...R AND R!**


	8. Chapter 6: IN EXILE?

**HEY THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY FRIEND'S STORY! I am thinking...after I finish this sequel or when I'm not busy, instead of cats as warriors I'm gonna write one with birds! I know I don't update much on this story sinc I'm running out of ideas, so I decided to post the next chappie!**

Aquapaw sighed and heaved herself up, it was morning, a whole new day. She yawned and strecthed, then padded out, to the warriors den...but what was odd...she didn't see Darkshadow.

Aquapaw seized the advantage and grabbed a vole. She chomped on it hungrily, the depression of losing Stormingblizzard must've made her hungry. After a while, her mentor did not come back, she decided to find him.

Aquapaw trudged through the forest, determind to find him. "Now...where could he be?" She asked aloud. To her surprise, she found Darkshadow by the river with a white-gray cat...

Aquapaw picked up pace but didn't try to run. "Darkshadow!?" The black tom jolted his head up in surprise. "I heard of your affair." Those words were like poison poured into her ear.

"Y-you--" "I forced Goldenpaw to tell me." Aquapaw groaned, then shot a hate-filled glance at Stormingblizzard. "So I decided to find out as much as I could, I'm just trying to help."

Aquapaw mewed softly, "Yes, we do like eachother, but we decided it's best we find other cats." She had no idea why she had just defended him at all, "If you're sure..."

Aquapaw and Stormingblizzard bobbed their heads up and down. Darkshadow acted like her father sometimes, so it was no surprise he sent an uncertain glance at the WindClan warrior as they went back.

Aquapaw nudged him along and glanced back at the sorrow-filled green eyes that reflected her own. She tossed her head around and didn't see the hurt look that replaced his previous expression.

000

Aquapaw panted slightly, then she lunged forward and attacked Darkshadow. He dodged and she landed, her paws sliding against the grassy forest floor, she leaped up and went at him again.

Aquapaw studied his movements closely, he was about to step back with his right footpaw. Darkshadow was about to avoid her, but when she landed she somehow did a graceful flip and landed on his back.

Aquapaw pawed his spine(An: since they're training she didn't unsheathe them)And Darkshadow turned his head as much as he could and snapped at her pretendingly and smiled,

"We're done with training, I must say you are getting quite good, you can go off and do as you please." Aquapaw let out a jubilee shout and padded towards the fresh-kill pile.

Aquapaw frowned at the small amount, she nibbled a squirrel. Savouring the warm juice, she lay there, prey in paw until she felt satisifed. Then she went off, thinking it would be best to hunt since there was not much prey left.

Aquapaw walked out of camp and wandered through the forest. She felt an urge to run to the river, where at this time she would usually meet Stormingblizzard, but a movement nearby interrupted her thoughts.

Aquapaw spotted a rabbit and quickly pounced on it, another rabbit shot out from the trees and she went after it, biting its neck. She hauled it over to the other and buried them both.

Aquapaw was about to catch a mouse when a rustling in the bushes disturbed the silence and the mouse fled. She let her jaws hang open. It was the scent of WindClan, but it was not Stormingblizzard.

Aquapaw wiggled her haunches and prepared for the leap. A flame-colored tom slipped out with matted fur and blood stains. She was about to attack, when she noticed who it was, this startled her completely.

"Ember--I mean...Blazeflames!?" Aquapaw nearly yowled out. Blazeflames sent her a glance of distaste, "I don't care what you say, look at me, I am in exile, and I'm proud of it, so be quiet."

Aquapaw shut her jaws and sighed, "You know that...we are brothers and sisters right?" Blazeflames caught a mouse and shook his head, "I don't and but I know you're talking nonsense."

He gulped down the mouse hungrily. Aquapaw gently lay her tailtip on his shoulder, "Follow me." Blazeflames shrugged and padded after her, not caring what would happen, as she led him to camp.

000

Aquapaw dipped her head in gratitude as Sunstar agreed to let him stay. "I need to tell him." The leader meowed before dissmissing her. She knew very well what he was talking about and nodded, walking out.

000

Aquapaw listened as she trained with her sister. No wail of surprsie, shock, distress, or disbelivining ever came. They finished and went towards the open fern where Sunstar and Blazeflames were.

Aquapaw saw Sunstar flinch for a minute, but what she had seen was no longer there. Sunstar trudged away leaving the siblings together. "Sisters..." Blazflames spat out as if the word was crowfood.

Aquapaw snarled, "Since we're siblings atleast think you'd treat us as one!" Blazeflames ignored her and muttered darkly, "Mother and Father have made me bear the pain of knowing you would never fit in, so they will pay."

Aquapaw froze in her tracks and Goldenpaw's eyes widened, "Y-you're n-not g-going t-to..." Blazeflames gave both of them a heated stare, as if his amber eyes could scorch their fur, then he laid down and fell asleep.

Aquapaw stepped back as foreboding words of Spottedleaf echoed through her mind: _The sparks of Blazing Ember, Will follow the steps of the Tiger and Hawk, But will be even greater then them._

Aquapaw shook her head violently. She had heard of the stories of Tigerclaw and Hawkfrost, they were ambitious and had died when chosen ones had risen, but, an evil even greater then them?

Aquapaw shudderd and nudged Goldenpaw, "Let's go to sleep..." Goldenpaw murmured a yes and kept looking back as they went to the apprentices den. Night was approaching.

Aquapaw gazed at the shining and twinkling stars ahead. The near full moon towered over everything and glowed on her pelt. As if by magic...she fell into deep slumber.

000

_Aquapaw glared at Stormingblizzard and mumbled, "Why did he have to come Spottedleaf?" Spottedleaf chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? He IS the Blizzard of the Wind."_

_Aquapaw looked away and murmured, "Well then, who's the Moon?" Spottedleaf smiled gently, "You will see in time young one, but I must talk to him alone for now, you will be sent into a new dreamless sleep._

000

Aquapaw yawned, it was morning, the dream with Spottedleaf didn't affect her that much, but still alittle bit. She went off with Darkshadow to train and hunt but in the process, she felt something bugging her.

**BLAZEFLAMES IS IN EXILE! You gonna have ta see what happens next later, Is this rushed? I feel like it is a little bit, is it? I dunno, R AND R! (I think I deserve it, afterall, I wrote two chapters today!)**


	9. Chapter 7: Insanity

**YAY! NEXT CHAPPIE! My computer is screwed, it won't send me the reviews sooooo yeah...WHY DID NO ONE REEVIEW EVEN THOUGH THE LAST TIME I WROTE TWO CHAPTERS!?**

Aquapaw stared up at the sky. It was only afternoon and yet she felt so tired. She padded to the apprentices den and curled up into a ball with her nose touching her tailtip, _"I'm just gonna take a nap...only...for...a...while..."_

000

_"Midnight." Aquapaw heard Spottedleaf murmur into her ear, "Trust Midnight, I'm sending her to you now..." The tortoise-shell disappeared into the air, and was replaced by a dark looming figure._

_"Hello Aquapaw." Aquapaw heard a heavy accented voice. Out of the shadows came an old badger, this was not what she expected, she bared her fangs and snarled, "Don't get closer."_

_The badger chuckled, "Midnight I am, meesage from StarClan have I for you." Aquapaw relaxed her fur and dipped her head in apology, "Sorry." Midnight's deep voice continued,_

_"Beware Blazing Ember_

_Hatred, soul has been covered with_

_Over come the River and Wind he will_

_BlazeTribe he shall rule in cruelty_

_Sun, Storm, and Aqua,_

_Must escape into the Thunder, with Moon_

_Safe they shall not be if they stay"_

_Aquapaw did not understand the new message but respectfully nodded as the old badger lumbered away. Midnight turned her head slightly, "Doom will come if they do not go."_

_And with the last words ringing in her mind, Midnight left._

000

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Fallen Tree for a Clan meeting!" Aquapaw scrambled to her paws and headed towards the oak tree that lay in the middle of the camp.

"I've chosen those to go to the Gathering, Darkshadow, Minnowscale, Forestfur, Creampearl, Blackstripe, Rippedpaw, Pebblepelt..." The list went on, finally, Sunstar stopped, "Aquapaw, all who've heard their name called follow me!"

000

Aquapaw met Stormingblizzard's green eyes from faraway, though it was on the other side, the moonlight caught his fur again and made it glow like soft snow, his eyes glimmered with hurt, but she ignored it.

Aquapaw tossed her head to the side and went with Goldenpaw and Rippedpaw. Stormingblizzard creeped up to her and nudged her side, "Look, I need to talk to you." "Why? Then you're just gonna tear me apart like the last time."

Aquapaw retorted. "Please." Aquapaw muttered, "Alright..." She looked back at the other apprentices and padded after Stormingblizzard, "Blossomfeather was lying, I'm telling you, she was, I love you, not her."

Aquapaw heaved a sigh and licked his muzzle affectionatley, "I love you too...but you are hiding something, aren't you?" "...Well...everybody expects me to be her mate, but they don't know I love another Clan cat."

Aquapaw nuzzled him softly, "Thank you for telling me, we have to go our seperate ways now, they're about to start." Stormingblizzard nodded and bolted away to his friends, Aquapaw doing the same.

"Cats of all Clans! Welcome to the Gathering, Sunstar would you like to start first?" Aquapaw's heart nearly skipped a beat, would he talk about Blazeflames? She half holped and half didn't.

"Foxcunning's kits are ready to be apprentices, tomorrow actually, Flamingkit and Shadekit, also, Forestfur has found herself pregnant again, congradulations to her, this'll be her second litter!"

Aquapaw let out a sigh of relief, he had not mentioned Blazeflames. But her joy was soon crushed when , "There is something else..." Sunstar mewed when Firestar was about to step up.

"We've found Blazeflames in our territory...in exile..." Onestar replied steadily, "Yes, he is, wasn't he the one who convinced our innocent kits to somehow invade RiverClan, and in the process, on nearly drowned? He deserves it."

Sunstar dipped his head slightly, "Forgive me for questioning your desicion, Firestar you may go." Aquapaw exhaled, atleast no one really had much against him, although Blazeflams was rude, they were siblings.

It was a bond nothing could possibly break. Aquapaw noticed that Goldenpaw somehow felt the same way, her body went rigid still when they had mentioned Blazeflames in the conversation.

"Moonflower...she's..." Aquapaw's ear flatened when she heard Firestar, "She's pregnant, again, but we do not know who's kits they are..." Sunstar flinched, it was unnoticable, but his daughters saw it.

Surely...they wouldn't give away a secret that only concered ThunderClan and RiverClan, would they? Aquapaw felt the tension in the air and saw Firstar clearing his throat calmly, inwardly, he was planning,

"I think it was...Ashfur's am I right?" Aquapaw transfered her gaze towards her mother who was bobbing her head up and down. "Right, Ashfur's the father." Firestar continued sending a warning glance at the gray warrior.

"If you are wondering, Moonflower and Squirrelflight came to the Gathering because they wanted this time to last..." He had an amused glint in his eyes as he said this.(An: I wrote this incase you were confused why they were there)

Aquapaw collapsed on the floor, this Gathering had so much tension, she couldn't bear it, "And Squirrelflight's pregnant too! Brambleclaw's the father of them, their birth is coming soon."

Aquapaw watched Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight beam with pride. Then she wondered, what would it be like to have kits? Excited maybe, maybe nervous. Her mind trailed off to Stormingblizzard and she blushed.

000

"GREAT STARCLAN WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Sunstar yowled out in surprise as he led the group of cats-that went to the Gathering-back into destroyed RiverClan camp. "Blazeflames."

That named escaped his lips as he examined closer. Aquapaw's eyes widend, today wasn't the best of days...She padded towards the crushed fern where her brother used to be, it was empty...without a sign of life.

Aquapaw crept into the nursery where Foxcunning lay, murmuring to her near six-moon-old kits. "What happened?" She squeaked out nervously, "I don't know, I saw this...this firey-coat, the exiled one possibly?"

Aquapaw almost stumbled over her own paws, because of what Foxcunning said, but also because she had heard a shout of agony echoe through the ruined camp. "Badgerstrength!"

Foxcunning cried out, leaping to her paws. Aquapaw followed after the quivering nursery queen into the warrior's den, where Badgerstrength lay, writheing in pain, he let out a hiss, jerked once, and his body went still.

"No..." Foxcunning pressed her muzzle against his bloody flank and blinked back falling tears. Aquapaw felt the flames of rage flicker in her soul, "Why, why would Blazeflames do this? He has a heart, everyone does..."

"Dear Sister, you see now, I must rule over RiverClan, I must! I'll conquer RiverClan, and then, I shall have my revenge...REVENGE FOR WHAT MOTHER AND FATHER HAS DONE TO ME!"

Aquapaw winced, "ARE YOU INSANE!?" She yowled back. "No...no! Blame our parents, they drowned me, yet I lived! StarClan has let me live to kill, kill father...kill mother! Why else...oh sister...why they let me live?"

**I'm sorry if it was sucky, I'm in a writer's block, I think only for this story though...and please, review for the first two chapters ok!? I LOVE REVIEWS! BLAZEFLAMES IS IN INSANE! AAAAAAAAAH!**


	10. Chapter 8: Doubts and worries

**WHY IS DANCER OF THE WIND THE ONLY ONE REVIEWING!? IF YOU ARE REVIEWING FOR THIS CHAPTER, GO BACK, AND REVIEW THE OTHER THREE YOU HEAR!? Sorry this came out so late, I'm now addicted to this game called Maplestory!**

Aquapaw stood there stunned. Her ears flicked at those words, _"Kill...kill..." _She drew back her lower lip in a snarl, then she backed away, whirled around, and pelted towards Sunstar's den, _"Hopefully Goldenpaw will be there too..."_

Aquapaw purpously kicked up giant dust clouds so that Blazeflames couldn't see them. Then, faster then she had ever run in her life, she picked up incredible speed and arrived at her leader's den in no time.

"Sunstar! Goldenpaw! We have to escape to ThunderClan!" Sunstar glanced at her wierdly for a moment, but when he saw Goldenpaw nodding her head, he agreed, "Then we must go now."

Aquapaw sent a thankful prayer to StarClan and led them out, a flicker of blazing red flashed on the other side of camp. "FIRE!!!" She heard Minnowscale yowl, alerting the whole camp. "Hurry! We don't have much time!"

Aquapaw mewed to her sister and leader, "Come on!" She nudged them from the back and guided them to a river. They pelted across it, faraway from their burning home, abandoning all they had been with since a kit.

Their pace lessened, but they went on. Deeper and deeper into the unknown. Yet Aquapaw had no fear lingering her heart. She had placed her trust in the paws of StarClan, knowing they would keep her hope safe.

**000 A Moon later 000**

It had been a moon since the incident happened, Blazeflames ruled over RiverClan, now known as Blazestar. Aquapaw padded back and forth aimlessly, worry clouding her mind. "I can't believe it."

She muttered to herself. Blazestar hadn't made a move since they escaped, and now he was taking over WindClan. "Oh Stormingblizzard..." Aquapaw murmured, lifting her icy-blue eyes up to the starry sky.

"Aquapaw!" Aquapaw whirled around in surprise at the voice, "Stormingblizzard!" She supressed herself from tackling him and drowning him with licks, especially since Firestar, her parents, and sister were watching.

Firestar gazed down at the snowy-gray warrior, for a minute a flicker of panic flashed through the ThunderClan leader's emerald eyes, "Onestar...he's still...right?" Stormingblizzard dipped his head deeply in respect.

"Yes, he's alive. But Blazestar has already..." Aquapaw meowd comfortingly as his voice trailed off in grief, "We will defeat him! One of these days, he cannot hide any longer, StarClan will definatley help us! Right?"

Aquapaw was careful to sound as if she just had pity for him, and that no love rang in her voice. Stormingblizzard nodded, "Yeah." "ATTACK!" Every cat poked their heads out of their dens in surprise at the roaring voice.

Those who were already in the middle of camp were greatly startled as they looked to the entrance, One word escaped Aquapaw's lips. "Blazestar!" "Blazestar..." Stormingblizzard echoed, kneading the ground with his paws.

Blazestar had a large crowd of fierce, battle-ready warriors, even apprentices, yet they looked miserable at the same time. Aquapaw flinched as his voice boomed out eerily, "FireClan, I SAID ATTACK!"

Aquapaw shrieked as a large black tom bowled her over. She leaped on him and tore her claws down his spine. The tom drew his lower lip in a snarl and lunged at her in full-speed, knocking the air out of her lungs.

"Wait, Darkshadow!?" Aquapaw blurted out scrambling to her paws. Darkshadow's blue eyes dulled at the sight of his apprentice "I'm sorry...I don't want to hurt you..." A soft tear drop fell down his cheek as he pounded away.

Aquapaw sat there, glued to the spot as she realized she couldn't battle, she just couldn't, what if she came accross Snowstorm? Or Blazingdew? Or maybe even Spottedpaw! "Oh StarClan, what will I do?"

_"Cast your worries away, for StarClan is watching over this, and we will try our best." _Aquapaw breathed in the warm and sweet scent of Spottedleaf. "Then I will just fight WindClan."

Aquapaw murmured. She threw her jaws open in a battle cry and charged towards a familiar gray-black coat, her paws skidding to a stop once more, "Crowfeather!? But he's an elder!" Doubts flouded back into her heart.

_"He was good friends with Leafpool, who was my mother's best friend, STARCLAN I REALLY CAN'T DO THIS!" _But Aquapaw remembered Spottedleaf's words, then she gulped down the lump in her throat.

Aquapaw shook her head to clear her mind and avoided him, lunging at Ashfoot. She dug her fangs into her shoulder and clawed the deputy's chest. Every movement drove her to near retreat.

This was Stormingblizzard's Clan...this was her Clan, untied together to attack both of them...Aquapaw heaved a long heavy sigh and continued, battling her way side-by-side with Stormingblizzard, who's expression was blank.

They were both going through hard times. Aquapaw threw herself onto a familiar flaming-red body, "Foxcunning, I'm sorry." She mumbled before bumping her friend harshly into a safe area, yet as if she as really attacking.

Stormingblizzard chomped his teeth into an apprentice's tale, Aquapaw pounced on the flashing white fur and raked her claws over his forehead, watching trails of scarlet leek onto her own paws, it was Purepaw...

_"This apprentice is part of another prophecy...do not kill him before that new prophecy is fufilled." _Aquapaw and Stormingblizzard obeyed, running to another cat, although they were wonderng what the new prophcey would be.

000

"Aquapaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Sunstar gazed warmly down at his daughter, who was quivering with fright and excitement, "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I commend you to them, Aquapaw, from now on, your name will be known as Aquamoon, after your mother...and we accept you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Sunstar whispered the words, "After your mother." Quietly into her ear. "Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?" "Yes! I mean, I do..."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I commend you to them, Goldenpaw from now on, your name will be known as Goldensun...and we accept you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Sunstar mewed proudly.

"Goldensun! Aquamoon! Goldensun! Aquamoon!" All the cats, even in ThunderClan, chanted welcomly to the new warriors. Stormingblizzard being the loudest when it came to Aquamoon's name.

"Congradulations." Stormingblizzard purred as Aquamoon padded timidly down the High Ledge. Firestar was kind enough to let them use it when they needed it for ceremonies. Everywhere, warriors and apprentices cheered and whooped happily.

And when the moon rose higher into th sky, everyone retired to their dens, all except Storminblizzard and Aquamoon. The two lovers crept into the falling shadows and shared tongues, purring and meowing to eachother.

Soon, they fall fast asleep under the tree, without even bothering to go to their dens.

**WHOA! Betcha thought the prophecy would be fufilled already huh!? NOT! I'm gonna write a sequel to this, and I'm gonna call it...Feather of an Angel. Cool name huh? Was this rushed!? Sorry, next chapter will have the other apprentices in RiverClan with their warrior names, ok? I'll try anyways. R AND R! **


	11. Chapter 9: Oh no

**So, here's the chapter containing the POV of Spottedpaw when she becomes a warrior! How she feels, and what its sorta like in ''FireClan'' you guys are probably DYING to know what their names are, well, HERE IT IS!**

**To Squirrelleaf/SquirrelflightLeafpool/WHATEVER YOU USE FOR ANONYMOUS: Yes, they could get caught, but I made it that way as a CLIFFIE! They didn't care at that moment, didn't you read? It said thy didn't bother to go to their dens...IT WAS FOR A REASON!**

Spottedpaw sank to the filthy moss bedding in her nest, she had seen Aquapaw, she had seen her best friend in the whole world in _battle_. To her it was completley unfair, they could've killed eachother in combat.

"Today I will become a warrior..." Spottedpaw meowed aloud, "Without my best friend..." She added, sighing heavily. "Well atleast Blazestar let's us become warriors, unlike he didn't let us eat enough..." Clawpaw replied.

"I guess so." "Let everyone gather around the Stupid Tree--JUST GET HERE!" Spottedpaw rolled her eyes and padded to the Fallen Tree. -Blazestar made RiverClan camp his since this was where his 'beloved' sisters lived beforehand.-

"Get up here." Blazestar commanded, flicking his tail to the three of them. "Skip all this nonsense, I know you guys'll be loyal...you know what happens if you aren't...so its just Spottedleopard, Clawmask, and Rippedsnow."

"There we go, er...StarClan I commend you to them blah blah." "Spottedflower! Clawmask! Rippedsnow! Spottedflower! Clawmask Rippedsnow!" The crowd of cats chanted, half-heartedly "Sit vigil now...you know the rest..."

Blazestar yawned and jumped down towards his den, "I'll be sleeping..." Spottedflower felt rage and hatred flicker in her soul, _"WHAT KIND OF WARRIOR CEREMONY WAS THAT!? But I suppose it can't be helped..."_

Since it was already dark, Clawmask, Rippedsnow, and Spottedflower trudged to the entrance of camp. She laid her head on her paws and began her watch for the camp. The night darkened and the air became cold.

Spottedflower began to shiver as an icy wind blew over her fur, "It'll be leaf-bare soon." She murmured tiredly, looking up at the two toms. "What are you guys thinking of?" "Goldenpaw..." "Rainpaw..."

Spottedflower raised her brow in astonishment(An: if they do have eyebrows of course). "You guys!" "What? I was just wondering when Rainpaw will get her medicine cat name." Spottedflower rolled her eyes as Rippedsnow mewed,

"I'm just wondering what she looks like after so long...I haven't seen her in the battle...what if she's...different from before? Like-like..." "More beautiful?" Spottedflower interrupted "Who gave you that idea!?" Rippedsnow defended himself.

"Guys--" "Don't make fun of us!" Clawmask barked. "I'm not going too! But you know what? I miss the old times, under the lead of Sunstar, with Aquapaw and Goldenpaw with us...and we were treated well."

The toms couldn't help but agree. Silence had now casts its spell over the new warriors as they gazed off into the distance, wondering if their freedom from semi-slavery would be recovered, if they might ever see their good friends again.

They were just wondering. Spottedflower snuggled herself into a ball, eyes still open, but hardly focused at all. As the winds of the beginning leaf-bare showered her fur with slight frost, her heart yearned for the comfort of before.

The comfort they had taken for granted until now. Spottedflower listened to the breeze intently when she thought she had heard a voice in it, _"You will see them soon...and you will be with them when Aquamoon fufills her destiny..."_

000

Aquamoon blinked sleep from her eyes. Last night she had not a care in the world as she had lain beside her lover for the whole of her sleep. She was lucky they weren't caught at all, they were the first to wake.

Aquamoon stretched her legs and flicked her ears wearily. She hadn't noticed it until now, but yesterday she had fought Spottedpaw for a little bit. _"It wasn't fair, we could've killed eachother in battle!" _

Aquamoon thought sighing heavily. Stormingblizzard pressed his cheek against her's. "I know how you feel..." Aquamoon purred warmly and licked his forehead gently, "Thank-you for being with me through hard times..."

"It isn't a bit of a problem, we all have tough times, and its always good to have friends with you when you're in troubling days." Aquamoon nodded and blushed as she heard her belly growl in great hunger.

"I better go eat now." Aquamoon mewed embarresingly. Stormingblizzard chuckled in amusement, "I'll come too." They padded towards the fresh-kill pile, careful not to be too close to eachother, incase someone would awake and see them.

Aquamoon selected a large rabbit, feeling somehow a bit extra hungry. She gobbled it up in nearly what seemed like five seconds. "Mmm..." She smacked her lips and whatched the twisted expression on Stormingblizzard.

"Pfft..." Stormingblizzard was trying to keep from cracking up, he bursted out laughing and giggling. "What!?" Aquamoon demanded prodding him playfully in the side, "Sorry but you just...looked...SO FUNNY!"

Aquamoon frowned and nudged him gently, "Stop it you're gonna wake up the whole camp!" Stormingblizzard snapped his jaw shut, "Oops...sorry..." He whispered inside her ear, then he sighed, picked himself up, and padded out of camp.

Aquamoon shrugged off the odd event and scrambled to her paws, she secretly slipped out of the secret camp entrance and sniffed around for Stormingblizzard, assuming he must've went to the border with WindClan.

"Stormingblizzard!?" Aquamoon hissed seeing a white-gray tom sitting in the middle of the river and staring off into WindClan camp, he slowly turned around and met her gaze, "I was just...wondering if I should...you know...go back?"

Aquamoon shook her head, "I can't decide for you, but if you want to, you can, only since Blazestar is ruling RiverClan in addition to WindClan...what if 'his' camp RiverClan's old one?" Stormingblizzard thought about this for a moment,

"I'll adventure into RiverClan too." Aquamoon purred, "Then I guess you could go...but if you see Spottedpaw...tell her I said hi!" Stormingblizzard nodded, "I will." When he turned around to leave she quickly added, grinning,

"And tell Rippedpaw Goldensun is thinking about him all the time." Stormingblizzard chuckled and agreed, pelting off into WindClan territory. But it was then when Aquamoon remembered Midnight's no-longer confusing words,

_"Sun, Storm, and Aqua, must escape into Thunder with Moon,_

_Safe they shall not be if they stay."_

"Oh no." Aquamoon mentally felt like banging her head on a badger's. "What if something'll happen to him!?" Without further thoughts, the silvery-blue she-cat bounded towards WindClan, all the while hearing the boom of these words,

_"Safe they shall not be..."_

000

Stormingblizzard paced back and forth in the middle of RiverClan camp. He had made it to WindClan, and found no one there! He had thought going to RiverClan would solve the problem, yet no one as there! "It's deserted..."

Stormingblizzard mumbled to himself, "Now how can that be!?" He desperatley wanted to see his mother and father once more, here the innocent mew of his younger siblings...and strangley...he wanted to see his adopted brother.

Storminblizzard, sighed and plopped down, curling up into a ball, instantly he stumbled to his paws, _"What if they're on their way to ThunderClan!? Oh my--Aquamoon! No!" _Stormingblizzard bolted straight towards the lake.

_"I can't believe I'm still afraid of it...Aquamoon's life is at stake here move move move!" _He plunged into the lake and strongly paddled towards ThunderClan's territory, hoping Aquamoon would be safe.

**OK...looks up at story Did it make any sense? Sorry! I betcha wondering why the prophecy said BlazeTribe, but in the story so far Blazestar named it FireClan, YOU WILL SEE WHY! TO ALL THOSE WONDERING! IT IS A MYSTERY YOU SHALL SEE SOOON! MUHAMUHA! Ahem...I'm good... **


	12. Chapter 10: The challenge

**WHEEEEEEEEEE! ME BORED! Me running out of ideas...'- . -...CHECK OUT MY NEW PROPHECY ONESHOTS! No one reviewed on that except Dancer of the Wind...such a loyal fan :P! DONT KILL MA IF THIS IS A HORRIBLE CHAPTER!!**

Stormingblizzard poked his muzzle into ThunderClan's entrance, his green eyes shifting around, searching for a certain silver she-cat. _"Where is she? I don't see her! Atleaset there's no attack...but what if she went after me!?"_

Stormingblizzard took in a sharp breath and bolted away towards WindClan.

000

Aquamoon groaned, where was Stormingblizzard? Perhaps he came back? "This is all so confusing..." She paced back and forth worriedly. "Aquamoon!" She whipped around, only to be greeted by her lover.

His sparkling eyes gazed into her ice-blue orbs. "I...I didn't see anybody in WindClan...nor RiverClan, and I thought Blazestar went after ThunderClan! But I went there and I saw everything at peace but then, I didn't see you and I came over here!"

Stormingblizzard explained, words tumbling out of his mouth in haste. "Then...where are they!?" Aquamoon demanded. There was a long pause. The two of them searched their minds in hope of some answer, finally Stormingblizzard interrupted,

"ShadowClan! I should've known! They of course want their power to grow..." "But already? After attacking ThunderClan?" Aquamoon questioned, wearily flicking her ear. "We'll have to see of course, there's no other way."

Stormingblizzard whispered, watching Aquamoon's expression. After giving Stormingblizzard a brisk lick, she nodded before her fear took the better of her, "Then let's go." Taking a deep breath, they started out.

The two of them swiftly pelted through the fields, by trees, rocks, across a river, but stopping only there. "Should...should we go in?" Aquamoon asked softly, shifting her eyes around them. "Erm...maybe after a little bit...?"

Stormingblizzard replied, equaly as nervous. None of them argued with that. Both were too afraid to even take a pawstep inside, dreading what they would find there. "Y-yeah! Maybe we should..."

A small while passed, the couple sitting there as if they were dumb, staring into the territory of ShadowClan. "Uh, I guess we don't really have to explore inside the camp right? I mean...its not our place to stick our noses into their own wierd buisness..."

Aquamoon suggested weakly. "M-makes good sense..." Without another hesitation, the two of them turned around, and began to stalk away. But thats when they heard it. A terrible screech, none like they had ever heard, boomed from ShadowClan camp.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

It sent shivers down their spines and tingled their fur till it puffed out as if they had just dried from swimming. Aquamoon felt an ominous feeling prick her paws. "W-we...we must go." She choked out, eyes wide as a full moon.

"Why!? We'll get killed!! Didn't you hear THAT SOUND!?" Stormingblizzard shuddered clearly. Aquamoon wrinkled her nose slightly, "I know, but if that were you, wouldn't you want help?"

The snowy gray tom's green eyes searched her icy-blue ones. "I...I mean...we...we should go." Aquamoon purred warmly and brushed her pelt by his side, "I'm glad you're coming with me, I really am."

000

Aquamoon anxiously peered through the thickets of leaves the bush she was hiding in contained. Her eyes fell upon a huge white tom with black paws that lay nearby, blood running freely through his cold and hard body.

"Don't tell me..."

"Blackstar!" ShadowClan cats began to wail. A voice interrupted the yowls of fear, "ShadowClan! JOIN ME! FOR I, I WILL KILL RUSSETFUR IF YOU DO NOT." Russetfur, the deputy, snarled at the speaker.

"Our Clan will not! There is four Clans in the forest! Not only one! You cannot force us!" Blazestar sneered at the dark ginger she-cat, "But that is where you're wrong, friend, you have until Sunset to choose, which is nearly here.

"Think, you will no longer be afraid that your Clan will be slain by us, the minute all of you join, your worries run free. I feed my warriors well, I train them perfectly. And when we aim for ThunderClan, WE WILL BE RENAMED BLAZETRIBE!"

_"BlazeTribe he shall rule in cruelty." _Midnight's warning rang in her mind. Aquamoon sent a silent prayer of helplessness to StarClan, _"Why? Why Midnight? You said we would be safe. I need an answer."_

Russetfur did not say a word. No expression showed through her features. "More time." She finally mewed, "We need more time to decide." "Fine, you will be granted so, when night begins to fall then."

Russefur nodded her head feebly. Suddenly, Blazestar turned his face to the bushes where the Stormingblizzard and Aquamoon hid. Aquamon's breath caught in her throat as his amber eyes seem to spy them.

Her heart began to throb in her throat as Blazestar began to slowly pad towards both of them. "Sister." He hissed darkly, making all the other cats turn around in curiousity. "Adopted brother...what are you two doing here? Spying?"

Aquamoon struggled to think of a good excuse, but presently, her imaginative, quick-thinking brain was out of order. "We came because, we didn't see you in RiverClan or WindClan camp and--and...I wanted to see my family!"

Stormingblizzard blurted out, coming to the rescue. Aquamoon sighed silently in relief, a hint of dreaminess in her voice. "Is that so? Then why are you hiding in here?" She watched Stormingblizzard stiffen.

There was a long pause.

"Because we...well...we decided to uh...make a surprise visit!" Aquamoon stammered, but when she did finish her excuse, she mentally wished a badger had bowled her into the river. _"Ugh, this is truely gonna be a long day..."_

"I know why you guys are here. You better run if you want your life...but if you don't..." Blazestar growled, unsheathing his long, sharp claws that glinted in the sunlight, "I'll be happy to end your life nice and easy."

Aquamoon half heard his threat half watched his claws. They reminded her of the ones the elders spoke of, the almost exact claws of Tigerstar and Hawkstar. "Long, hooked, keen." She recited softly.

Blazestar let out a sickly sweet purr as he heard what Aquamoon had said. "These precious four will run down your spine and tear your throat if you tell a single soul in ThunderClan about our plan to takeover...LEAVE!"

Aquamoon shrank back, pressing her nose into Stormingblizzard's fur. His sweet scent comforted her, his bravery touched her heart as he stood up, gently shook her muzzle off, and unsheathed his own claws.

"No." He drew his lower lip into a snarl. "We won't go until you free our Clans." Blazestar's expression lit up with barely noticable delight. Aquamoon shuddered, Blazestar must be thinking of the blood spill that would come out of this.

"Fine." Another purr rumbled from his throat. "ThunderClan will battle _us_." Blazestar flicked his tail towards WindClan and RiverClan. "Russetfur, your time is up, choose well, ThunderClan? Or FireClan?"

Russetfur shuffled his paws. ShadowClan's dignity and pride prevented her from instantly saying ThunderClan, even thought she wished to ally against Blazestar. She weighed her decision and finally decided,

"I do not trust you." Russetfur had a hint of anger in her voice. "So ShadowClan will be with ThunderClan...BUT! Afterwards, we are still four Clans if we win, ShadowClan can fend on its on you know."

Blazestar grinned slyly, "In a five of days." He warned, "The battle will begin." Aquamoon, who was cowerding in the bush, regained her courage and stepped up to him. "Don't you dare surprise attack us."

Aquamoon unveiled thick claws and dug them deep into the earth. "Oh, innocent FireClan? Why would we do such a thing?" Blazestar meowd. Some warriors snickered at his joke from the background.

Aquamoon sent a side-long glance towards Spottedflower, who was hanging her head in shame. "Wait a moment." She padded towards her best friend and touched noses with her, "I'm sorry Spottedpaw."

Spottedflower let a small laugh escape, "It's Spottedflower now, didn't you get your warrior name?" Aquamoon nodded, "It's Aquamoon...but the point is, don't worry, trust StarClan to keep us from fighting eachother."

Spottedflower nodded sadly, "I'm sorry too, that it had to come to this." Aquamoon heaved a heavy sigh and looked at her brother, "In five days, we meet again." And with that, she pushed pass him with Stormingblizzard at her side.

000

Aquamoon winced as both leader's anger and shame showed through their features. "You aren't a Clan leader Aquamoon, what made you think of doing such a thing?" She sucked in her breath and replied,

"Please, I will recieve any punishment, but this has to take place. Blazestar can't continue torturing cats and bullying them, and--and, ShadowClan said they would help! I know this is trouble Firestar...but...please?"

Firestar grunted quietly and glanced at Sunstar. Sunstar bit his lip and whispered something into the ThunderClan leader's ear. Firestar agreed to whatever he said and turned his attention back to the silver she-cat before him,

"Very well, I forgive you, the battle will take place afterall but now, you have to go tend to the elders like an apprentice for an entire day." Aquamoon's lips curved into a smile, "Oh thank you Firestar thank you!"

Aquamoon dipped her head embarresingly from acting like a kit and walked out of Firestar's den. She was happy in a way, yet scared near out of her fur. _"StarClan, is this my destiny? Am I the Moon of the River?" _

**CLIFFY-ISH! o.O, do tell me if this sucked. BEWARNED: THE COUPLE OF LAST CHAPPIES ARE VERY SAD! T.T _HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEEPS! THATS WHY IT WAS EXTRA LONG!_**


	13. Chapter 11: Death and Depression

**IMPORTANT THING I FORGOT! Ok, so for the sequel, my fans get to be in it! Like the new prophecy there are more then one chosen cat, but unlike, two from each Clan. Choose who you wanna be out of this, quick before anyone else does!**

**Melodicpaw(Melodicsong)Light gray, ****Lunarpaw(Lunarshine)Bright silver, ****Darkpaw(Darknight)Complete black.**

"Wake up." "Just a little more..." Aquamoon mumbled sleepily swatting her paw in the air. "WAKE UP!" "I said wait..." "GET UP FIRCLAN HAS ATTACKED!" Immediatley she flew onto her paws, messed up fur strands sticking out randomly.

"Wha!? But they promised.." Aquamoon's voice trailed off as a yowl of war traveled into the den, "What do you think? Why would Blazestar keep his promise?" A familiar voice urged her, "Quick!" She nodded, obeying Stormingblizzard's commands, "Let's fight!"

Together, the two of them went, throwing themselves into the battling mass of fang, claw, and fur. A sharp battle-cry roared into the sky, once again, seeming as if it was everywhere at once. Aquamoon searched the crowd, hopes rising.

But her desperate wish was sliced in-half when she found that more cats from FireClan came rushing into the fray. "Where's ShadowClan!?" Aquamoon wailed aloud. Her distraction was taken into advanatage as a huge tom knocked her over.

Aquamoon's eyelids drooped sleepyly, _"No! Don't fall asleep!" _Her eyes snapped open as the black tom's claws rose above her. She ignored the fact it was Darkshadow and lunged at him, claws outstrecthed. He stepped aside just in time, dodging it neatly.

Aquamoon's memmory as an apprentice, training with him, came flooding back into her mind...The time she learned to be quick and attack before he defended. Darkshadow held back and shook his head, retreating into another group of fighting cats.

Aquamoon managed to steady herself. She felt like fainting, painful memories of the past kept creeping into her thoughts. Quaking furiously, she stumbled over to a she-cat that was attacking Stormingblizzard, but when she saw who it was, hatred of before strengthened her muscles.

"Blossomfeather!" Aquamoon spat out the word like venom. The beautiful white WindClan warrior raised her head proudly and squealed excitedly. "Stormingblizzard!" The gray-white tom groaned and rolled his eyes as Blossomfeather snuggled up to him.

"GET OFF!" Aquamoon snarled, tackling Blossomfeather to the ground. Stormingblizzard half-smiled and commented jokingly, "I've never had she-cats fight over me..." Aquamoon cuffed his ear playfully and returned to attacking the she-cat before her.

Blossomfeather smirked and unsheathed her claws. Aquamoon instantly backed off, her mind alert. Blossomfeather bowled her over and slashed randomly, all the while fox grinning, "Stormingblizzard will be mine! I love you Stormingblizzard!!!"

Aquamoon sighed and shoved Blossomfeather away. Apperantley Blossomfeather wasn't paying much attention and was only scratching the ground. She bared her fangs in a threat and bolted straight towards her, but everyone soon halted as a yowl to get attention sounded.

All cats looked upwards, wondering where the call came from. Aquamoon immediatley spotted Blazestar, who was standing on the High Ledge with Firestar and Sunstar surrounding him. "Watch us!" Blazestar shouted in sick glee, digging his long and keen claws into the earth.

Sunstar growled and pounced on him, Firestar running to his aid. Blazestar tore his claws at both of them, but only caught one, smirking with satisfaction as they met a pale ginger tom's thick coat. "NOOOO!!!" Goldensun and Aquamoon wailed in shock.

Sunstar coughed roughly, blood drop dripping from his jaws. Firestar defended him as Blazestar tried to attack again, fourtanetly the leader was a strong fighter and managed to claw Blazestar. Onestar also joined the battle of the leaders.

Onestar threw himself onto Blazestar, knocking the wind out of him. Firestar ducked under him and slashed his soft belly. Blazestar seemed unmoved, and when he saw Sunstar keel over, he shoulderd past them. "Don't get involved now."

Sunstar staggered up, only to be greeted by fangs sinking into his flesh. He yowled out in pain, agony pulsed through his veins, and his muscles seemed as if it would burst any minute. "Father..." Blazestar snarled, teeth pushing in deeper, "You betrayed me."

Sunstar shook his head, "No...I never did, you have chosen to walk the path of evil, yet I still watch you grow with a father's pride. Spare your siblings and mother, kill me. Spill all those years of hatred and rage onto me, but spare them."

"Gladly!" Blazestar purred, dragging his claws over Sunstar's chest, ripping it open. "NO! PLEASE NO!" A beautiful silver she-cat with gold tinges cried out with love. "DOON'T!" The she-cat pelted up towards the Ledge as fast as she could.

"Too late!"

Blazestar chuckled licking his lips clean from the blood as Sunstar collapsed onto the floor in a crimson bleeding heap. "Mother, I promised him I'd spare you, so you better be glad." Blazestar snickered, padding off the Ledge as if nothing happened.

Aquamoon's heart nearly stopped. The whole world around her turned black, nothing could she see around her. All she focused on was her dead father before her. Dead. He was _dead_. Dead forever...hunting in StarClan...she would never see him again.

Never see his warm smile.

Never hear his encouraging words.

Never feel his fatherly love upon her.

Never taste prey with him.

Never smell his comforting scent.

Never again would she experience any of this. "Why StarClan!?" Aquamoon choked, tears about to spill(AN: in this story cats can cry)"WHY!?" She screamed aloud, letting her tear drops trickle down her cheek, her and her sister began to comfort eachother.

Moonflower had become worse. She had fallen to the floor, whole body quivering as sobs and wails racked her body. Sunstar had been her first love. The first one. Their love was near perfect, their relationship strong. Now all this shattered into pieces before her.

Stormingblizzard stepped up towards Aquamoon. Aquamoon accepted his masked invitation and leaned heavily on his side. His warm, sweet scent did very little to comfort her, but it did nonetheless. "Why?" She asked softly, more to herself then anyone else.

Stormingblizzard replied by pushing his muzzle into her fur. "Things happen, there are always deaths and horrors, but there are reasons for these things...reasons we don't know of." Aquamoon forced a weak smile for him and sighed, blinking her tears back.

Aquamoon's mood soon lightened with amusement when she found Rippedsnow blushing while soothing a sobbing Goldensun. He was cooing lightly to her until she stopped. Goldensun then blushed and shyly touched noses with him.

000

The fight had ended.

But Blazestar had taken over them, nontheless, and marched straight to ShadowClan too. Now there was not four Clans in the forest, nor three, nor two, nor one. Nothing but a humongous Tribe in the forest that was once at a great peace.

"Well...atleast it's not exactly forbidden to love you now..." Aquamoon giggled at Stormingblizzard, who smiled in return. The couple lay close to eachother in a corner of the warriors den. Through the gentle rustling leaves that sheltered them above, they could see the night sky.

The stars were shining more bright then ever before. It was a comforting sight to see. Like little torches lit up in darkness. Just like hope in depression, and love in hatred. Aquamoon yawned and settled her head between her paws, and very soon...

She fell into a deep sleep.

**WAHAHA! SUNSTAR DIED!! He means ALOT to his family...I'm sorry I had to kill him off...but like I said, the last couple of chapters are sad. Btw...I'm planning to have a medicine cat apprentice tag along in the sequel, her name is: Crystalpaw(Crystalrose)white-ginger.**


	14. Chapter 12: Happenings

**ARRRGH! GUYS THAT WASN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! You should know my stories are like a whole series, because I only stop when there's a happy ending you know that! No one wants to be in my story!? awwwwww T-T BTW: please read Flying the Wind of Life(by me!)**

**ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING: I forgot to write the deputy, the new deputy was supposed to be Minnowscale!**

_Aquamoon was standing in the middle of entire white. "Spottedleaf?" She pleaded, searching around. The eerie blankness faded into a forest. She was standing by a dull, black-blue lake. All was still, the wind did not blow, the dark, foggy sky above her seemed to be un-moving._

_An evil cackle of blood-lust broke the ice, it was so sudden. Aquamoon nearly jumped out of her own fur. The ominous laugh boomed louder, it grew into almost a roar. She felt trapped by it, as if caged in by the echoing, foreboding chuckles._

_The lakes waves began to rise, it was slow...ever so slow. But when Aquamoon least expected it, the water spilled out in large amounts. It was churning midnight black, gushing out, pouring everywhere, surrounding her and whirling her in circles._

_Aquamoon succesfully kept her head above the water. In all her fear and panic she managed to squeal as loud as she could, "SPOTTEDLEAF! HEEEELP!" When no answer came, she began to struggle as the tide gained strength._

_"Why Spottedleaf? Why are you not with me!?" Aquamoon whispered sorrowfully before the water shoved her head below the surface. She opened her mouth slightly and gurgled, "StarClan, why have you abandond me? Do you wish to see me suffer?"_

_Aquamoon closed her icy-blue eyes, and let herself sink deeper, deeper, deeper, deeper...ignoring the fact she was actually losing breath. Her lungs felt swollen, yet she didn't make a move, "Why is there a reason to live? There is none."_

_"No, young one, we have not forsaken you. But at this time, StarClan can do nothing, we are powerless at this dark hour..." _

000

Aquamoon blinked her eyes open as if nothing happened. Her dream was still in her mind. "Blazestar...I never knew you would become so ambitious, blood-thirsty, and powerful. I never dreamed you would betray all of us, turn away from your friends, and family."

Aquamoon murmured, letting out a long heavy sigh that expressed her anxiety, worry, and depression. "Are you alright?" Stormingblizzard asked, nosing the silver she-cat's side gently. "Yes, I'm okay...wanna go hunting?"

Aquamoon asked, trying to change the subject. "Sure!" Stormingblizzard purred, picking himself up from his nest. Together, the two of them went, side-by-side, out into the forest. "Where should we go hunting? I'm confused about our new territory..."

"Well, i guess now we can go anywhere..." Stromingblizzard noted, glancing around wearily. "Then...I'll teach you how to catch fish!" Aquamoon grinned, swishing her tail eagerly, "Race ya to the lake!" He called out, getting a head start.

"Hey no fair! WindClan cats run faster!" Aquamoon called out, trying to catch up to Stormingblizzard's incredible pace. "Yeah well..." He mewed, looking a bit sad, "There's no WindClan now, there's only BlazeTribe remember?"

Aquamoon's smile turned upside down, "I guess you're right..." Even as they raced, wind rushing, breezes blowing, feeling as if they were birds in the sky, the felt no freedom. Stormingblizzard slowed down by the lake, waiting patiently for her to come.

Aquamoon panted, frowning again, "You beat me not fairly!" "Doesn't matter now!" Stormingblizzard laughed, "I already did, anyways. C'mon teach me!" Aquamoon nodded and plunged into the lake, spraying water everywhere,

"Come in! The waters perfect!" Hesitantly, Stormingblizzard splashed in, reviewing the time his younger siblings got in trouble by the same place. "Over here..." Aquamoon motioned with her tail to a more shallow end. "Okay! Here's what you do...

000

"I'm still hungry." Aquamoon muttered towards Stormingblizzard, "What!? You already had a whole rabbit!" "Yeah but..." She complained louder, "I feel like...throwing up..." Stormingblizzard sighed, "You want to eat, but you feel like throwing up?"

"Yes!" Aquamoon exclaimed. "If you eat you puke." Stormingblizzard chuckled, licking her forehead affectionatley. "But I'm hunry!" "Maybe you should see Willowtears and Rainpaw...doesn't look like you feel very good either."

"No, I don't." Aquamoon sighed and padded towards the new, bigger medicine cat den. "Willowtears..." A tabby she-cat poked her head out of the den, it was Leafpool, "I just saw her going out to gather some herbs, is there anything you need?"

Aquamoon bobbed her head up and down. "For some reason...I am extra hungry, and I feel like puking." Leafpool's tail stiffened, "H-here let m-me ch-check you." Aquamoon agreed and lay herself down, watching Leafpool's anxious expression.

"What are you so nervous about?" Aquamoon asked the medicine cat. "I'm not sure if I'm right but...these are symptons of--" Leafpool's voice trailed off as her paws gently kneaded and examined the silver warrior's belly, "Pregnancy."

Aquamoon's ice-blue eyes widend, round as a full moon. "Excuse me WHAT did you just say!?" "You heard me loud and clear, you're prgenant." "Are you sure!?" Leafpool raised an eyebrow(AN: if they do have eyebrows).

"Am I a medicine cat?" Aquamoon's eyes glanced down at her forepaws. "Who's the father?" Leafpool asked, curious and excited. "It's S-stormingblizzard." She stuttered out the truth, "Please don't tell anyone! Don't let anyone know."

Leafpool nodded, "I can keep a secret, afterall, I kept the secret when your mother was pregnant with you three." Aquamoon took the encouragement and thanked her. She struggled upwards and shakely walked back towards her new mate.

"Stormingblizzard..." Aquamoon mummbled uncertainly, "There's something I need to tell you." Stormingblizzard cocked his head to the side, he could tell this was something important. "I-I'm..." "You're?" Taking glances around her she finally explained,

"I'm pregnant with your kits."

Stormingblizzard stared in shock. "You are!?" "Yes! Quiet down..." Aquamoon bit her bottom lip, seeing his mixed emotions twist his features. "That's...wonderful!" He choked out, speechless, wondering if he should be happy or scared.

000

Aquamoon ventured aimlessly through the forest. She was bored. Very bored. There was nothing to do, except think when the kits might be born and such. She wanted to shake off her fears, and let her worries run away from her mind.

Aquamoon sighed and sniffed around, what was there to do!? "Shush!" A barley inaudible voice hissed. It was probably not directed to her, but for some reason she felt involved and crept closer to where she thought the noise came from.

Aquamoon slipped silently into the shadows nearby and saw the back of a flame colored tom. _"Blazestar? Firestar?" _"Why have you brought us here!?" It was Minnowstar(AN: yes he got his nine live already). Her curiousity took the better of her.

Aquamoon rushed quietly into the next shadow of a closer tree. "Because..." "Blazestar!" She nearly blurted out, but kept it into a low whisper. By straining her neck, she spotted Onestar, Russetstar, and Firestar, along with Minnowstar.

The four leaders were clumped together protectivley, like friends defending friends. Blazestar smirked, "We will fight in secret, there is no need for more then one leader of BlazeTribe...now is there?" Russetstar growled and unsheathed her claws.

"Then we will fight." The others seemed to agree, and unveiled their own. Aquamoon let out a gasp and shrank low,_ "What's going to happen StarClan?" _With a loud battle cry, Blazestar lunged at them, before the leaders could get a chance to protect themselves.

Blazestar tackled Onestar. The others came flying to his aid, Firestar slashing his claws across Blazestar's face, Minnowstar pouncing on him and Russetstar trying to push him down. Onestar squeezed away free and joined the others.

The four was winning!

For now...

**CLIFFIE! HAHAHA! YOU'LL HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! There'll be like 3 more chapters maybe more maybe less. When it's the last chapter I always write: The End, so you'll know, plus, I promise I'll write the sequel's name in the last part. R AND R!**


	15. Chapter 13: TEN LIVES?

**THINGS CAN BE RE-ARRANGED! IMPORTANT: Here's the list of the chosen ones in the sequel, including their friends and where they're from...the next chapter will be the last btw, BUT, there will be an Epilogue!**

**WindClan: Angelpaw(she-cat), Lunarpaw(she-cat). ****ShadowClan: Melodicpaw(she-cat), Sorrowpaw. ****ThunderClan: Solarpaw(tom), Lightpaw(tom). ****RiverClan: Silentpaw(tom), Shadowpaw(she-cat)Friends: Faithfulpaw, Crystalpaw, Softpaw, Starpaw**

The four leaders lunged towards Blazestar, claws out-stretched, fangs glistening. They tackled Blazestar to the ground, clawing him and biting him. Flame-colored, golden spotted, brown, dark ginger, and more flaming fur flew out of the ball of battling cats.

Aquamoon nearly cheered aloud in triumph. Firestar, Leopardstar, Onestar, and Russetstar were winning! But she had judged the scene too early. The Clan leaders retreated, thinking they had already won...but it was definatley not so.

Blazestar's pelt quivered slightly, with a roar like the mighty cats of LionClan, he pounced to his paws, giving all of them a heart attack. He grinned wide, revealing long, keen, fangs that didn't even seem possible the exsist.

"TIGERSTAR, HAWKSTAR, WATCH ME NOW!" Blazestar bowled Firestar to the ground, Firestar replied by spitting into his face. Blazestar sneered, and with such a swift movement, he tore his claws down Firestar's underbelly.

An ear-piercing wail erupted from his throat. With a final jerk, the chosen one from long ago...joined the ranks of StarClan, all his remaining lives swept away. "H-how c-could y-you?!" Onestar stammered, his eyes widend to full moons.

Firestar's death had happened too fast, Onestar blaming himself for being so frightened of Blazestar's sudden move as to be frozen to the spot. "Anybody else?" Blazestar hissed in laughter, "I enjoy watching your pain...perhaps later."

Onestar's whole body quivered with rage, "I won't let you're joy stay forever..." Tears poured down his cheek before he threw his head back and yowled out, "FOR FIRESTAR!" And with that, the tabby tom launched himself at BlazeTribe's leader.

Onestar ripped his claws harshly and furiously at everything underneath him. Blazestar was underneath, struggling to get the upper paw. Finally he head-butted Onestar from below, sending him flying into a patch of thorn bushes.

A booming crash was heard, including muffled squeals of protest and agony.

Then there was dead silence.

000

Aquamoon felt as if a whole team of badgers had bit or clawed her chest's flesh and sliced her heart. There, before Blazestar, were the bloody corpse of four leaders, the bravest, the ones who had sacrificed a normal life to lead their Clan.

Minnowstar, he had been leader for so little time, but was still a legend in some way. He had suffered in RiverClan with Hawkstar, being threatened to no end, just like the cat in ThunderClan, who had left to become a loner.

Firestar, he was the chosen one. The fire who saved all Clans from the evil paw of Tigerstar, had saved them from BloodClan, and many, many other dangers. He was the first kittypet to enter, underestimated by all, but became great.

Onestar, Firestar's good friend. He had been chosen by Tallstar at the last minute, with his last breath. Everyone had doubted, but it was true, he was loyal and humorous too. Though he had been arrogant as a new leader, he would be remembered by all.

Russetstar, like Minnowstar, had been leader for such a short time. She had stepped up to protect her Clan by fighting against the previous FireClan and joining ThunderClan. Blackstar was wise when he had appointed her as deputy.

Aquamoon thought about their life, as she scanned the peaceful expressions on their faces. With tears welling up in her ice-blue eyes, she collapsed and cried her heart out, not caring at all if Blazestar could hear her.

Aquamoon wept, wept and sobbed, throwing out her emotions in crystal drops of tears. Was this the end of four Clans? Would they now be forever ruled by Blazestar? She asked herself all of those questions as she continued to cry.

"What are you doing here!?"

Aquamoon raised her head slowly, her icy gaze meeting a burning, fiery one. Suddenly, all her anger and sorrow rushed into her senses as she hissed into his face and shoved him onto the ground, "YOU KILLED THEM!"

"With the power of LostClan." Aquamoon's angered fire flickered to a stop. "LostClan?" She repeated, her curiousity taking the better of her. "Yes, LostClan, where all the wonderful and powerful cats go, like Tigerstar.

"They spoke to me, and chose me to take over all of you, and do what they had tried, they gave me their power, their trust and speed, thinking...no..._knowing_ that they would definatley win with the powers combined into one cat."

Realisation crept into her thoughts,_ "Thats why he's so powerful! And extra ambitious..." _"D-do...do you get nine lives from them too?" Aquamoon dared to ask in a low whisper, "No." She inwardly smiled, it might be a bit easier to defeat him...

"They give ten lives." Aquamoon's heart nearly skipped a beat, "Excuse me...WHAT!?" Blazestar smirked, "You heard me sister, I lost one life now, so I still have nine left, including extra strength, speed, and a quick-thinking mind."

Aquamoon flinched when he said the word 'sister'. "I can still defeat you with the power of StarClan." She growled, unsheathing a claw and pushing it onto his throat, "Though StarClan is half-helpless, they have enough power to overpower LostClan."

Aquamoon continued, trying to convince herself as much as proving it to Blazestar. "And they will help me bring peace to the forest, once and for all."

000

As if on que(AN: spelling mistake?), Stormingblizzard burst out of the thickets of the forest,

"Aquamoon--." His voice stopped short as he saw his mate and his leader snarling at eachother. Dirty looks of defiance passed through the siblings locked gaze. _"Go and fight, and help restore the forest to its normal ways."_

Stormingblizzard nodded to the soft voice of Spottedleaf, "StarClan, please be with me." He muttered under his breath when he saw Aquamoon somehow became the one underneath her brother. "I will fight for her and with her."

000

Aquamoon raised a claw and slashed Blazestar's face. Blazestar seemed not to notice, but leaned forward and pushed all his weight onto her. She struggled to hold up that much weight, beads of sweat pouring down her forehead in little streams.

Aquamoon gritted her teeth and swiftly thought of a plan, then, she half-smiled and quickly slipped from under him before he could fall ontop of her. Blazestar dropped onto floor, landing on his belly and his four legs sprawled out from under him.

Aquamoon grinned, still knowing she couldn't win that easily, but glad she had found a solution incase that happened again. Blazestar grunted and scrambled up into his paws, growling fiercily. His sister replied by mimiking him.

Blazestar never lost his cool demeaner as he stood their in battle-ready stance, not budging any part of his body...not even _blinking_. Aquamoon tried her best to hold onto her wits, but his long stare was too much.

Aquamoon leaped onto his back, ready to claw his spine. Suddenly, a creamy gray blur whooshed past her and instantly rushed back to her side. "Stormingblizzard!" She cried in joy, ready to tell him all about the secret battle of the leaders.

Stormingblizzard flashed a handsome smile and added under his breath, "Pay attention he's about to--" Aquamoom knew it was too late the minute Blazestar began to buck. She was flying up and down on his back.

Her whole body was vibrating crazily. Aquamoon shrieked when he threw his back onto the ground(AN: like a horse trying to unmount his rider...)her form was being crushed. She could see her blood trickle down her side and fall to the grass...

**Second to last chappie!!!! Cliffie-ish I must say...when it's very near Christmas or after Christmas or when it IS Christmas, whether I'm working on this or the sequel I'll make it a long chapter for you guys! R AND R!!! Sorry I didn't send this out faster...hehe '- . -**


	16. Chapter 14: Those scaret eyes

**HOHOHO! LAST CHAPTER. IMPORTANT: i know I said this was the last chapter, it is! BUT, there's going to be an Epilogue, I'm not writing the sequel's name in this chapter for it will be in the Epilogue. Thank you all.**

Aquamoon gasped aloud as searing agony flowed through her veins. Her body quivered as Blazestar dragged her around on the floor. Stormingblizzard was too shocked to move at the moment. He swiftly regain his composure and leaped to the rescue.

Stormingblizzard sent Blazestar flying into the thorn bushes...where Onestar had been pushed into before. Aquamoon struggled to her paws, her shoulder and back bones squealing in protest. "Th-thanks...Now, we have a job to continue!"

Aquamoon roared her battle-cry aloud and lunged at Blazestar the minute he rose, ripping her claws through his face.Blazestar flinched and staggered backwards, the pain was unbearable, blood was spilling from his forehead, running straight into his eyes.

Soon, it had blocked his vision. Stormingblizzard took this in advantage and charged forward. He was living up to his name, attacking Blazestar like a furious storming blizzard on a rampage. Blazestar almost instantly fell to the floor, writing in pain.

His body gave a jolt, and was still. Just like the death of Firestar. "Something's not right...we've already won!" Aquamoon hissed uneasily, flattening her ears. Stormingblizzard kneaded the ground with his paws, "I know...but, he's not moving."

Aquamoon bit her bottom lip as her mate turned to leave, "Stormingblizzard...are you sure?" He turned around, nodded and replied, "Nine lives can be blown away, just like Tigerstar's death." And with that, he continued on his was back to camp.

"Wait!" Stormingblizzard sighed and stopped once more, "Look, I'm sorry Aquamoon I've had a--bad day, I didn't get alot of sleep...and I'm already tired." Aquamoon knew the real reason he felt so tired, it was because she was pregnant with his kits.

She didn't stop him as he padded away, his form still in view. "DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Suddenly, Aquamoon was blown backwards, a rush of blazing red wind flew by her in an instant. "NOOO! Stormingblizzard watch out--"

The gray-white tom whirled around, only to be knocked over by a speeding Blazestar with a defiant look in his eyes. Stormingblizzard's eyes widend to the shape of full moons as Blazestar's head met his belly, oxygen gushing out of his lungs forcefully.

Blood spluttered out of his mouth, and with a loud booming splash, like that of his fate being sealed, he dropped into the lake behind him. Blazestar grinned insanely at his real sister, "He will suffer what I suffered, where I suffered, and when I suffered."

Aquamoon's body was rigid still. The only thing she could notice now was the black sky above, night was when Emberkit fell into the lake, the same place, and the same drowning session. Her heart beat once, twice, but stopped the third time.

"S-stormingblizzard." Aquamoon choked, tears streaming out of her eyes in rivers. "STORMINGBLIZZARD!!!" She threw back her head and shrieked. Her icy-blue pool turned to scarlet ones, rage and sorrow pumping in her veins,

"YOU KILLED HIM!!" Aquamoon roared, her heart feeling torn in two with flames of fury flickered in her red orbs, "YOU WILL SUFFER!" In a blink of an eye, she had her claws tearing through Blazestar's flesh, blinded by rage.

_"These scarlet eyes belonged to your mother, and they will be past onto your offspring..." _Aquamoon heard a whisper in the wind, half-paying attention and half-shredding Blazestar to pieces. "Stop!" He yowled, clawing her, but fourtanetly missing her belly.

Aquamoon smirked and pounded her forepaw onto his chest. Her lips curved into a smile of satisfaction as she heard a crack and a scream of agony. It expressed in her place what she felt, pain, loss, sorrow, and heart-broke.

Aquamoon's crimson eyes faded paler and paler, until it returned to an iced hue. She ignored the fact she was drenched in blood and dove into the lake, hoping desperatley Stormingblizzard was still there, and had hung onto life.

Aquamoon found him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck with her teeth. His body was shivering, shivering madly as they broke the surface. Her whole face lit up when she found he was still alive, "Stormingblizzard!" The tom looked up into her eyes.

A gaze of love passed between the couple before he choked on water. Aquamoon sobbed as his expression twisted in pain. He rasped his tongue quickly over her forehead with what little strength he had, "I-I love you, nothings going to change that...not even--"

"Please, don't say that word, you aren't going to die!" Aquamoon cried out when he smiled affectionatley, "Not even death." He fell back and was still. "Don't leave me!" She weeped, prodding him in the side with her muzzle, "Don't..."

000

_"Welcome to StarClan." A white-gray tom looked up at the warrior ancestors before him, only then did he frown. "Why did you let me die?" A tortoiseshell she-cat sadly replied, "We didn't plan this, we never inteneded this to happen."_

_"I'm sorry Stormingblizzard, at the last moment we saw what was coming, and we tried our best to stop it, but it did not work." "I see." Stormingblizzard murmured respectively, "Then I will guide her for the rest of her life."_

_Stormingblizzard went to a place where he could see his mate, and settled himself down, everything about her came back to him. He tried to keep his tears back, but in vain. He broke out crying, missing her warm touch, her sweet voice._

_The tortoiseshell silently walked up to the depressed warrior and mumbled into his ear, "I know StarClan only gives nine lives to leaders, but I think we can arrange something..."_

000

Aquamoon looked up at the rising morning. The golden orb of a sun crawled up the sea of pale purple, soft pink, and bright orange. Morning light fell upon her tear-dried face. Blazestar's dead body lay near her, she planned to bring him back to camp later.

Aquamoon's heart filled with sorrow and regret as she looked down at her brothers features. They were siblings, were they not? They had been borne from the same mother, were they not? The only litteral difference was that they chose seperate paths.

Aquamoon had chosen the path of StarClan, whereas, he chose to follow LostClan. She sighed wearily, seeming as if the weight of the whole world were on her shoulders. She had killed her own brother. She had lost her mate.

Aquamoon picked her brother by the scruff of his neck and carried him slowly forward. She stopped by Stormingblizzard's body and gently lowered Blazestar. She burried her muzzle into his cold form and sighed a softer sigh.

But the most surprising thing happened, his cold and hard body began to grow warmer, his fur no longer as stiff. Aquamoon squeaked and jumped back as he slowly scrambled to his paws. "Stormingblizzard?" Her breath was caught in her throat.

Stormingblizzard turned around and grinned cheekily, "Yes?" "STORMINGBLIZZARD!" Aquamoon knocked him to the ground and covered his face in licks, tears flowing down her cheek freely. "I was...how did you...I thought..."

Aquamoon got off of him and stammered. Stormingblizzard chuckled, "Well, if you need an explanation, I can give you one." She purred warmly, glad that Stormingblizzard was alive, but confused on why he was, "I think I need one."

Her mate continued, "Well, StarClan said I have something more in my life that I had to fufill, finding no one else could do the job better. Spottedleaf told me that they would grant me life again, wished me luck on my future, and sent me back down."

Aquamoon gasped in awe, "So, they gave you...an extra life? Like a leader?" Stormingblizzard nodded his head, "Amazing huh? Let's bring Blazestar back home and bury him, he was still our kin you know." When he said that his voice became sorrowed,

"I'm sort of sorry that he had to live life like that. I understood how he felt...when he pushed me into the lake I mean, I understand why he was...'insane'." Aquamoon lowered her head, "I respect him too, and I just wish that StarClan give him a second chance."

THE END

**EPILOGUE IS NEXT! **


	17. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE! This is the Christmas special, two chappie, one day. ENJOY! The sequel's name is at the bottom.**

_Aquamoon shivered as her tongue dipped into the icy chill of the Moonpool before her. Her mind wandered to the medicine cats from all Clans, they all had similar dreams. Telling them of the new leaders, but why had StarClan chosen her?_

_000_

_"With this life I give you knowledge, use it well to guide your Clan." Spottedleaf padded up to her and touched noses. _

_Immediatley, Aquamoon was flung into the wise cat's experience, excitement when becoming a medicine cat, pain when Clawface murdered her, and slight hurt when Sandstorm was pregnant with Fireheart's kits._

_Aquamoon nearly fell over her own paws. Spottedleaf had gone through alot of pain, all seeming so real. Agony throbbed in her legs...If getting one life was this painful, was she ready to recieve eight more!? _

_Sunstar went up to her, smiling warmly, "F-father!?" Aquamoon murmured, glancing awe-filled at his ginger pelt strewn with glittering stars. He nodded silently and continued, "With this life I give you bravery, use it well to defend your Clan."_

_Aquamoon tensed as she was once again, rushing through the life-giver's living. Happiness of falling in love, confusion from having kits with another Clan cat, but pain, many, many pains were thrown at her._

_Aquamoon shrieked and shrank back, quivering. Well...atleast she only had to go through seven more enormous pains..._

_Her gaze saddend as a gold and white kit scampered up to her. "Dotkit?" The little cat bobbed its head up and down. Dotkit was Snowstorm's dead child, who had been with her through childhood until greencough took over her tiny body..._

_"With this life I give you friendship, use it well to keep your Clan in peace." _

_Aquamoon flinched as she went through her adopted sibling's experience. Her throat was feeling as if claws were scraping it, her body wriggling and writhing from the searing agony. Finally, she felt her pain-filled death._

_Aquamoon took in a sharp breath and breathed out, trying her best to calm herself. The next StarClanner shocked her greatly, "Blossomfeather!" The white she-cat half-frowned and half-smiled, "Yes, I was killed...I'm sorry for...well you know."_

_Blossomfeather's lips turned to a grin. "With this life I give you judgement, use it well to justify good from bad." Aquamoon bit her lip as she was pulled into Blossomfeather's life. She had never known the she-cat had gone through such hardships._

_Instantly, Aquamoon viewed her from a different angle. No longer a snob, nor a girly cat, but as a friend, who was searching for affection to know she was needed to live. "Friends?" Blossomfeather asked softly, with a smile. _

_"Friends." Aquamoon confirmed. The next cat nearly made her yowl with joy, "You're the legendary Feathertail!" She squeaked, eyes widend. She had always admired Feathertail, the stories the elders told about her were amazing._

_"Yes young one." Feathertail laughed, "I know you were just as willing to die for Stormingblizzard as I was for Crowfeather." She whispered into Aquamoon's ear. "With this life I give you love, use it well for friendship and more."_

_Aquamoon at first was excited to go through her hero's living. But soon regretted when she was tossed in pain, decision, broken-heart, forbidden love, an epmtiness of not being accepted, things so overwhelming she wanted to scream._

_Aquamoon watched a golden-brown tom step up to her. She seemed to recognize him, but at the same time, he was a stranger. Suddenly, it hit her like a lightning bolt, "Blazingdew!" She purred, gazing warmly at her adopted father._

_Blazingdew dipped his head in a reply. Snowstorm's mate had died from the claw of Blazestar when he invaded their camp. She was about to burst with joy. "With this life I give you speed, use it well for battle, and your leader's duty."_

_Aquamoon did not expect much from his life. But as many of the others, it was complicated. She found out amazingly that he was Hawkstar and Swallowtail's son(AN: I made that up). Pains that Feathertail had gone through, also went at her._

_Cinderpelt padded up to her with a smile. Excitement swelled into her veins. Cinderpelt purred, "StarClan knows what one cat desires." The silver she-cat took the hint that StarClan had planned for her heros to give her lives. _

_"With this life I give you healing, use it well to care for others." Aquamoon flew into Cinderpelt's experience in another rush, everything the medicine cat had gone through was shoved at her. The most painful was when she injured her leg._

_Aquamoon panted, but her expression lit up for two things. One: The next would be her ninth life. Two: The cat before her was Blazestar!_

_"Blazestar!" Aquamoon meowed in happiness, although a bit shocked. "Sister...I'm sorry for all I've done. StarClan gave me a second chance, showing me everything I did. And I feel great guilt for it." The flame-colored tom explained._

_"With this life I give you strength, use it well to go through hardships." Although Blazestar's living was painful, she almost felt numb to it all. Maybe it was because the life of strength was granted, maybe for another unkown reason._

_"Aquastar! Aquastar! Aquastar!"_

_Aquamoon, now Aquastar lifted her head up high in triumph. She was now a leader, she had been into nine StarClanners lives, had understood everything. And although a great burden was on her shoudlers, her heart soared._

_000_

_"Stormingstar! Stormingstar! Stormingstar!"_

_Stormingblizzard, who would now be known as Stormingstar, nervously blushed and dipped his head. "This is your destiny, lead WindClan well." Stormingstar nodded with new found courage, "I will do my best and use the lives well." _

**IMPORTANT: The name of the sequel is:**

**Feather of an Angel**

**_I will make the sequel immediatley!_**


End file.
